Vegito Learns the Magic of Friendship
by FutureShock
Summary: After the defeat of Majin Buu, Vegito goes to the Kai planet wanting a new challenge. Old Kai tells him about Equestria, and after some convincing Vegito accepts the new challenge. Will he be able to get along with the ponies easily, or will it prove to be too dificult for him. (Takes place before season 1).
1. A New Challenge

What is up everybody it is FutureShock here and I am bringing you another fanfic(cue the LOZ item get music)! I will be doing this and For the Princess at the same time, so don't think I'm neglecting that story. This one will be similar to the Gohan/mane 6 one(sort of... as in it will be a DBZ MLP crossover set in Ponyville), but it wont be the same story with a different character. This fanfic idea came to me when I was watching some videos online. This one will involve my second favorite DBZ character Vegito. It sounds like a crazy fanfic idea, but I do think that you readers will enjoy it... I know I will enjoy writing it! This takes place before season one, as in before Twilight arrives in Ponyville. So without further interruption, grab some burgers and shakes and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: A New Challenge

Our story starts on the planet earth, 99% of it's inhabitants have been killed by a horrible monster. Two warriors rose to the occasion but their efforts were not enough, One of the warriors had two earrings. If two people put on the earrings they will join bodies and become one. After a motivational speech the two warriors fused into one and fought the monster. At first they seemed evenly matched but the fused warrior was able to overpower the monster, the scales of battle had been tipped in his favor.

"Come on Buu, I thought you were stronger than that." Vegito said with a smirk on his face. Vegito is the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, two of the strongest warriors in the universe. They are battling the monster known as Majin Buu(he's pink and can absorb people, that's what happened to their sons and friends... he can also turn people into chocolate/candy) That sounds like something Pinkie Pie would do if she could... that would be a crazy fanfic.

"I am the strongest, and I will make you pay!" Buu screamed while building up his energy, ready to attack Vegito.

Buu charged at Vegito and began punching and kicking with everything he had, but it wasn't enough. Vegito was blocking every hit(with little effort) and after a while he punched Buu in the gut. He then grabbed his head tail and swung him around for a few moments, Vegito let him go and Buu went flying into a cliff. Buu went through the cliff but was stopped by Vegito kicking him into the air, suddenly Buu found himself in a pinball game(as the ball).

"Hey this is fun, maybe I'll get a high score!" Vegito said as he kept on playing pinball with Buu, he stopped when Buu hit the ground. Vegito flew down and started gloating about his incredible power.

"That has to be a record, what do you think?" The saiyan asked as Buu stood up and became very angry.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Buu shouted as he flew towards Vegito and once again went on the offensive.

The assault on Vegito was futile, as the saiyan dodged every single hit that Buu threw. Buu realized that wasn't working so he flew up into the air and shot a barrage of energy attacks. Dende looked on in horror as Vegito was getting hit by these attacks, but he wasn't able to do anything but watch. After a minute Buu stopped and thought his victory was secure.

"I hope you realize now what happens when you fight Buu!" Buu shouted as he laughed in victory. His happiness turned to fear when the smoke cleared and Vegito was still standing there. When will the villains learn, firing a bunch of energy blasts as your opponent never works... come to think of it the hero's do it sometimes too.

"Hey what happened, I could have sworn you hit me. I mean you were aiming at me, I guess you just don't have what it takes to defeat me." Vegito said as he flew upwards towards a scared Majin Buu.

"Take this!" Buu screamed as he fired an energy ball at Vegito, but Vegito was able to deflect it. However the energy ball was deflected towards Dende and Hercule. They tried running but it was no use, and before Vegito could react the blast hit both Dende and Hercule. It killed both of them on impact, damn that sucks.

"Dende!" Vegito shouted, and with Dende gone the dragon balls were gone too. Buu started laughing but was kicked in the side of the head by Vegito.

"You're going to pay for that!" Vegito let loose a flurry of punches and kicks, Buu was unable to fight back. The barrage of attacks continued and Vegito showed no signs of stopping, Buu tried to escape but was unable to. Vegito sent Buu flying to the ground by joining his two fists together and slamming them into the back of Buu's head.

"I'm tired of these games Buu, you're starting to bore me." Vegito said as he flew down towards Buu preparing to finish him off.

"I know I can beat you, I'm the strongest in the universe!" Buu exclaimed, but Vegito was not intimidated by this.

"Oh give it a rest already, I'm the strongest in the universe and I'm going to finish you off right now!" Vegito built up his energy and spread his arms far apart, Buu was standing there frozen in fear.

"Final..." Vegito then moved his hands in close and brought them together. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" He shouted as he fired the combined signature techniques of both Goku and Vegeta at Buu. Buu fired a beam back to combat it, but the beam struggle would soon be over.

"Goodbye Buu!" The power of Vegito's beam was greater than Buu's and the final-kamehameha overpowered Buu. Buu was now engulfed by the beam and every part of him was being destroyed. After the beam disappeared nothing was left, the terror known as Majin Buu was gone forever.

"He did it, he won!" Old Kai exclaimed as both he and KabitoKai started dancing around wildly on the Kai planet. King Yemma was also excited about the defeat of Buu.

"Well I guess that settles that, I'm the strongest in the universe now." Vegito said as he powered down out of super saiyan. The only problem was he was the last one on earth, and with Dende gone he couldn't wish everyone back. So he put two fingers on his forehead and instant transmissioned to Supreme Kai's planet.

"Congratulations on defeating Majin Buu!" KabitoKai exclaimed as Vegito appeared in front of the two Kais.

"Yes well done, I was worried you would have gotten too carried away." Old Kai said causing Vegito to smirk/laugh.

"I can see why you were worried, but there was no need for concern. I just wish my friends and family were alive to see this." I guess when two powerful people fuse into one they can become arrogant. Well he was being semi serious... he did miss his friends and family but he was also showing off just a little bit. Vegito would soon have another problem besides being alone.

"Listen you wouldn't happen to know of any other strong fighters that need to be defeated? Or any other challenges that need tackling?" Both of the Kais fell backwards, causing Vegito to feel confusion.

"You just defeated one of the most powerful monsters in the universe and now you want more?!" Old Kai asked as he got right into Vegito's face.

"Well... yea." Vegito didn't know what was so hard to understand about that. There was a pause before Old Kai gave his answer.

"I'm sorry but there are no fighters left... but there is something else you could do, it should prove just as challenging." Now he was taking Vegito's language, which got him excited to take on this new challenge.

"What is it?" Vegito asked.

"There is a land known as Equestria, it is home to magical talking ponies. It is a beautiful place and it is a lot like earth. The challenge I have for you is to go there and make friends with the inhabitants, I'm sure this will be no problem for such a great warrior. " That wasn't quite what Vegito had in mind.

"Did you say... ponies?" Old Kai nodded and Vegito became angry.

"I am a warrior not a little girl. I have better things to do than play with ponies!" I'm pretty sure he doesn't but I guess he doesn't want to go. That sounds familiar... you know people making excuses for not wanting to watch MLP. I guess there is a lesson to be learned... just because it sounds dumb, it doesn't mean it is dumb... or some bullshit like that.

"But I thought you wanted a challenge?" Old Kai asked. He did have a point, it would be a challenge.

"Yea but..."

"And besides it's not like you really have anything better to do." When you look at it like that it does make sense.

"Wait how do you know about this place?" Vegito asked.

"I learned about it long ago, before that whole crazy mess with the z-sword. So are you up to the task, or is it too challenging for you?" Vegito thought about it for a moment, and decided it was worth a shot.

"Fine I'll go, but is there anything I should know before going?"

"I'll I can say is try to restrain yourself, and don't make a big mess!" Old Kai shouted right in Vegito's ear. Well I'm sure nothing bad could come of this... i mean two powerful saiyan warriors joined into one in a pony filled land...

"Alright so where is it?" Vegito asked, he planned on using his instant transmission to get there.

"It is in the west galaxy, KabitoKai can take you there." Old Kai motioned over to KabitoKai.

"Got it, well I guess we should get going." Vegito said as he prepared to take off.

"One more thing... don't go picking fights with the inhabitants. We all know you are the strongest, there is no need to pick on innocent ponies." Old Kai said in a serious tone.

"I honestly didn't expect these ponies to be any sort of threat." Vegito said with a smirk as KabitoKai teleported to Equestria.

They arrived right outside of Ponyville. "Well good luck Vegito." KabitoKai said.

"Thanks but I won't need it." KabitoKai teleported back to the Kai planet, leaving Vegito alone to complete his challenge.

"Do you think he can do it elder?" KibitoKai asked.

"Well... hopefully the Goku half will show up more than the Vegeta, if that happens I'm sure they could do it." I don't think Vegito can control it but we will see.

He began wandering around, and he couldn't help but get stares from everypony. Equestria reminded him of earth, except less futuristic... he continued to walk around until he noticed somepony was giving away apples. Vegito was pretty hungry so he decided to get some of those apples.

"Get yer apples here!" The pony in question was AppleJack(if you couldn't tell), and she was confused by the 'thing' walking towards her. "Uh... can i help you?" She asked Vegito.

"Yes you can, I'll take all of these apples!" That caught AppleJack off guard, nopony ever bought that many apples at once.

"Well you must be real hungry... that'll be 75 bits." AppleJack said while holding out her hoof... but there was a slight problem.

"What the hell is a bit?!" Vegito asked.

"You're not from around here are ya?" AppleJack asked. "Come to think of it I don't even know what you are... some kind of weird monkey?" She was kind of right.

"My name is Vegito and I'm a saiyan warrior from the planet earth... so no I'm not from around here." Vegito answered leaving AppleJack standing there confused. I would be confused to if I didn't already know who Vegito was.

"Alright then... but you still need bits to get these apples. Bits are a form of currency." AppleJack answered.

"Be right back." Vegito said as he used his instant transmission to go back to the Kai planet. Meanwhile AppleJack was standing there wondering where Vegito went.

Vegtio arrived on the Kai planet and demanded answers. "So you're back already... couldn't handle it?" Old Kai asked.

"You didn't tell me I needed money?!" Vegito yelled.

"Of course you need money... it's just that you never had to buy anything before." He was right neither Goku or Vegeta had to buy anything... they didn't even have jobs.

"So how am I supposed to eat?!" Maybe he could learn to eat grass... or find some way to not need to eat food.

"Maybe you should try getting a job!" Old Kai screamed.

"A job?! I'm the strongest warrior in the universe, do you honestly expect me to work?" That was another good point.

"Well until you have friends to mooch off of you will have to suck it up. Honestly this generation is so lazy!" Old Kai said in a grumpy tone of voice.

"Fine... maybe that apple cart girl knows where I can find work." Vegito said as he teleported back to Ponyville, he was able to lock onto their energy while he was there. AppleJack was still selling apples and was shocked to see Vegito reappear from out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?" AppleJack asked.

"No time to explain... listen I need a job do you know where I can find one ms..."

"AppleJack, and i might be able to get you a job at my families orchard." AppleJack said as she packed up her cart. She then led Vegito to Sweet Apple Acres where he would work... well at least attempt to work anyway.

* * *

That sure was a good chapter wasn't it, at least i hope it was. This fanfic will follow the episodes(i will skip some if i find it necessary), but things will not always play out like it did on TV. I mean with Vegito there you can expect things to go wrong/right, and hopefully you guys won't think this is going to be the same as Gohan and the Mane 6. I would also like to say Vegito would easily beat anyone in Equestria, but he won't go attacking anyone(since he is a good guy). Tell me what you guys think, but please don't troll my shit. That is all for now so stay tuned for more and have a great day!


	2. Life With Ponies

How's it going everypony, well here is the next chapter of this exciting fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and this one too. In the last chapter, Vegito defeated Majin Buu and was eager for a new challenge. The Old Kai told him about Equestria and challenged him to befriend the ponies there. He ran into AppleJack and wanted some apples... but he didn't have any bits. Vegito realized he needed a job so he asked AppleJack for one and is now going to work on Sweet Apple Acres. Will Vegito be able to fit in with the ponies, you will have to read and find out. It will be a little challenging writing Vegito but i think i can do it, so sit back grab a snack and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: Life With Ponies

"So everyone here is a magical talking pony?" Vegito asked on their way to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Well only unicorns can do magic, just like only pegasuses can fly." AppleJack said. "So does everypony walk on two legs where you're from?" Sometimes the ponies stood on their two legs but it was rare.

"Yea, but we are people not ponies." Vegito corrected her. He kept getting weird looks from the ponies on the way to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Why does everyone keep looking at me?" It seemed pretty obvious, but i guess not.

"I think it's because we have never seen anything like you in Equestria before." AppleJack added.

"I feel kind of sorry for these ponies, never seeing someone like me before." Vegito said in a cocky voice, AppleJack couldn't help but be reminded of Rainbow Dash. They finally arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, and Big Mac, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith were outside working. They stopped working when Vegito and AppleJack arrived.

"Vegito this is my brother Big Mac, my sister Apple Bloom and my Granny Smith." AppleJack pointed at each pony respectively(you know which ones they are).

"Apple family this is Vegito, he wants to work on the orchard." They all looked at Vegito strangely, they had no idea who or what he was.

"What is he?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I'm a saiyan from the planet earth." Vegito explained(again).

"What's a saiyan?"Apple Bloom asked as Big Mac shrugged his shoulders. AppleJack brought Vegito over to an apple tree and was going to teach him how to buck. This should be good.

"Alright Vegito, I'm going to show you how to apple buck. It's real easy, just kick the tree and the apples will fall off of it." She kicked the tree and the apples fell off(obviously). "Why don't you try that tree over there?" AppleJack pointed to the tree next to it, which was near the end of a section of trees, as in it was the third to last tree in that row of trees.

"Alright fine... whatever it takes to get money." Vegito stood there for a moment before lightly kicking the side of the tree. To the surprise of the Apple family, the tree fell over and took the other two trees down with it. The Apple family stood there with their mouths open, they couldn't believe what happened.

"You... knocked down... three apple trees, with one kick." AppleJack said while still being shocked. Luckily the trees would be able to be replanted... so no harm no foul, even though they aren't playing baseball.

"I guess I don't know my own strength." Vegito smirked. They were all still in shock at what they had just witnessed, I would be too. "So anything else you need me to do around here?" Vegito asked.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sorry kid, I think you are a little too young and weak for my training." Well it was worth a shot. It would be interesting if Apple Bloom could fly and shoot energy from her hoof... oh well, maybe in the future. It may or may not happen, it might just be a simplified version or something.

"Uh... you know what how about I give you some apples on the house?" AppleJack asked out of fear of what else Vegito might do to her orchard. "Great, I wasn't too thrilled about working anyway." Vegito said as he prepared to eat the apples, the Apple family was still trying to figure out how he was so strong.

Vegito began eating the promised apples, and shocked the Apple family once again by eating 50 apples in thirty seconds. Not even Pinkie Pie could eat that fast, so you know it was pretty bad. After all Vegito was eating for two saiyans instead of just one. The apples had been eaten and Vegito thanked the Apple family, who wondered how somepony could eat that much in such a short time. I guess Vegito was truly a sight to behold.

"Say... Vegito, why don't I show you around Ponyville and introduce you to some of mah friends?" I guess Vegito has a chance to befriend the ponies now.

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do." Vegito said as he and AppleJack began the tour. They started walking around until a pink pony with a pink mane ran into them.

"Hello AppleJack... who's this?" Pinkie Pie asked while looking at Vegito

"You sort of look like Majin Buu." Vegito said to the pink pony. I guess the pink skin was a dead give away.

"Majin who? I'm Pinkie Pie, hehe your head looks funny... it's like a pineapple." Pinkie Pie said while giggling. Let's hope Vegito didn't get offended by that joke.

"I'm Vegito and your hair kind of looks like cotton candy." Was that a good comeback(you decide), I guess that's the goku in him... making jokes I mean. Pinkie Pie started giggling even harder now. Sorry if that cotton candy comment was OOC for Vegito.

"You're right it does... I should get some cotton candy thanks mister." Now on a quest for cotton candy, Pinkie Pie bounced away to find some. Both AppleJack and Vegito looked over to each other... wait do they even have cotton candy in Equestria? Maybe Pinkie Pie was going to get regular candy or something.

"Well that was... interesting." Vegito stated as he couldn't help but be reminded of Majin Buu yet again.

"Yea Pinkie Pie is kind of... strange." That was an understatement to say the least. The tour continued and they passed by several buildings, but didn't spend too much time looking at them. A certain shop caught Vegito's eye, and he couldn't help but be reminded of something/someone... yet again.

"What is this place?" Vegtio asked pointing to the store.

"This is Sugar Cube Corner, it's owned by the Cakes... and I think Pinkie Pie lives here. They sell all kinds of candy and pastries and desserts, so I guess if you're ever in the mood for any of that." Vegito wasn't 100% thinking about how hungry he was, he was thinking about Buu and how he would love it in there. Man he keeps thinking about Buu... then again he did just kill him a few hours ago. They were about to walk around some more until a familiar yellow pony and her pet bunny ran into them(familiar to AppleJack that is).

"Hi Apple Jack, who's your friend?" Fluttershy asked. Now normally she would be nervous around new ponies but since AppleJack was her friend she was willing to be friendly.

"Fluttershy this is Vegito, he is from another world." I don't think Fluttershy expected that answer but she was still willing to say hello.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Fluttershy said.

"It's a pleasure Fluttershy... say what's with the rabbit?" Angel was staring Vegito down and he stared back.

"This is my bunny Angel, I think he likes you." I think it was the opposite, it seemed like Angel didn't like him. Vegito kept staring until he decided to have some 'fun', he walked up to Angel and gave him a light kick(he lowered his power level before doing so). The kick sent Angel tumbling backwards towards Fluttershy, wow that was kind of a dick move... this won't end well.

"Now hold it right there mister, just because you're from another world that doesn't mean you can pick on innocent creatures. Now I want you to apologize right now!" Fluttershy was giving Vegito the stare... kicking Angel must have really pissed Fluttershy off.

"Hm, you actually look kind of threatening... too bad you're weaker than Mr. Satan." The stare didn't work... but something wasn't right with Vegito... that was also quite an insult. "I have to go." Vegito flew up into the air(while being engulfed by a white flame) and flew away from Ponyville. He landed on a nearby cliff and wondered what came over him.

"What was I thinking, I can't just go around bullying these ponies or their pets. I thought we shared this body evenly, because I know Goku would never do that." Vegito wondered, I guess the Vegeta in him took over in that moment. I don't know if it works like that but you do have to wonder... well if you think he is OOC again feel free to let me know.

He stood their for a few moments and couldn't help but feel bad for what he had just done. I guess it would be harder than he thought... Vegito was going to have to show some restraint and forget some of his warrior instincts. He stopped his thoughts when Fluttershy came flying towards him(he sensed her energy).

"How did you find me here?" Vegito asked.

"I saw the trail you left behind, and I searched around for you." Fluttershy admitted.

"Listen Fluttershy... I'm sorry for kicking your rabbit, it's complicated but I think I have both good and bad characteristics inside of me." There's a lot more to Vegito than we thought, I mean he is the fusion of both Goku and Vegeta.

"It's ok, but you don't seem so bad to me." He was warming up to Fluttershy, she was very friendly and kind.

"I guess you ponies aren't as bad as I originally thought." That comment made Fluttershy happy and confused at the same time.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Fluttershy asked.

"I came here to learn about friendship, I was told it was going to be a challenge and I guess it is." Ok now that really sounds familiar... oh wait that hasn't happened yet.

"Well I'd be more than happy to be your friend." That made Vegito smile and he was beginning to get used to the idea of hanging out with ponies.

"You should meet my friend Rarity, I'm sure she will like you too."

"Sure why not." They made their way back to Ponyville and went over to the Carousel Boutique. Rarity opened the door and had no idea what to say... because of the tall unfamiliar man standing there.

"Who... is this?" Rarity asked.

"Rarity this is Vegito, he is from another world." You don't hear that everyday, and I'm surprised Rarity didn't faint or something.

"It's a... pleasure darling." She couldn't help but stare at Vegito's hair. "How did you get your hair up like that darling, some kind of shampoo?"

"No my hair is always like this. A saiyan's hair doesn't change from the day he is born." Vegito stated, which caused Rarity to imagine if that was true for ponies(it wasn't a good imagination). She also was confused by what a saiyan was, much like everpony else.

"How... fascinating, have you tried cutting it?" She asked Vegito making him laugh.

"I'm a warrior, it doesn't matter what my hair looks like... and why would anyone care so much about something so trivial?" Everything became silent as Rarity just gave Vegito a weird look. Rarity's looks were everything to her so that comment offended her a little bit.

"Well I really should be getting back to work on my dresses." She would have said something about his outfit but she was still concerned with the hair thing. Rarity closed the door and Vegito couldn't help but wonder why ponies would need dresses. The two of them stood in front of Rarity's door for a few seconds, until Fluttershy realized she had something important to do.

"I almost forgot, I have to go home and get my birds ready for tomorrow." Fluttershy started walking away towards her home leaving Vegito alone.

"Do you need any help with that?"

"Um... maybe I should do this alone." Fluttershy said nervously... it was probably for the best anyway.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Vegito asked, as she turned around to talk to him.

"I guess you could explore Ponyville." Fluttershy suggested as she once again headed towards her home.

"Goodbye Vegito, see you later." Now that Vegito was alone he decided it was best to find a place to stay. He looked around but figured all the houses were taken, and he didn't really know anyone who could lend him a bed. I don't think there are any hotels in Ponyville.

"I guess I could sleep on the floor." Vegito sighed... but he soon remembered there was a house at AppleJack's orchard. He used his instant transmission and soon after he arrived at the orchard. AppleJack went back to the orchard after Vegito flew away, so she was surprised to see him here.

"Oh it's you... what are you doing here." She didn't seem to happy to see him(after what he did to Fluttershy).

"I need a place to stay, and you were the only pony I could think to ask." I'm pretty sure Fluttershy would have said yes but he didn't think of it at the time. I'm also guessing Rarity was a little too freaked out/pissed off to ask for a place to stay(at the moment).

"Do you expect me to let you stay after what you did to my friend." AppleJack said in an angry tone. "Plus BigMac and I still have to replant those apple trees you knocked over!" I would have been pissed off too if I had to replant three trees.

"Look Fluttershy came and found me and I apologized to her, and I guess I owe you an apology too." At first she found it hard to believe but she knew that Fluttershy would have went and talked to him afterwards.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you... and I do have an extra bed." AppleJack had no choice but to give him a bed. After all he can knock down several apple trees with one kick, and he can fly without wings.

"I'll let you stay, but please don't knock down any more of my apple trees."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Right after he said that a large rumble could be heard from Vegito's stomach... I guess he was hungry.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have any food around would you?" That seemed like a stupid question.

"Of course I have food, but I can't just give it to ya for nothin'." AppleJack said.

"I could try applebucking again... or is there something else I could do to earn some food?" Vegtio asked and I'm guessing AppleJack didn't want him apple bucking again. She could have asked him to help replant, but she was unsure of what could happen if he did.

"Maybe you could plow the fields." AppleJack said as she brought Vegito over to the plow and an empty field. "All you have to do is move this plow up and down the field." It seemed easy enough but Vegito had another idea.

"How about I try something easier." Vegito stood in front of the field and held out his palm, a ball of energy flew out of his palm and spread apart the dirt. AppleJack stood there speechless as a section of the field had been plowed without the use of an actual plow. So much for showing restraint.

"How was that?" It took AppleJack a few moments to respond, but before she could say anything the energy ball hit one of her apple trees. Don't ask me why some fields already had trees planted, or how it took so long for the ball to hit the tree. It's cartoon logic let's just leave it at that. The tree exploded and when the smoke cleared there was nothing left. "So... anything else you want me to try?" The look that AppleJack gave him meant that she was pissed off.

"You just destroyed one of mah apple trees!" AppleJack was feeling a lot of emotions, anger, shock and confusion.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just too powerful for my own good." Vegito let out a little laugh. AppleJack realized that he was not suited to work on an orchard... and probably shouldn't work period.

"I thought I told you not to knock down any more apple trees!" AppleJack yelled.

"To be fair I didn't knock it down." It looked like AppleJack was about to buck Vegito.

"I think you might want to find some place else to stay." AppleJack suggested causing Vegito to fly off into the distance. "That guy might be more trouble than he's worth." AppleJack thought to herself as she went over to inspect the destroyed tree. Something tells me she is going to have to plant a new tree in that ones place.

He flew up into the air and looked around the area, he was trying to find a suitable place to sleep. It was beginning to get dark also(he had arrived in Equestria pretty late into the day). He was also trying to find some food, or at least something he could kill and turn into food. Vegtio was about to kill a lion that was running outside Ponyville until he noticed what looked like a giant castle, and it was looking down on Ponyville. "Well technically I am a prince." Vegito thought to himself as he flew towards Canterlot. The moment he got there he was getting weird looks from everypony.

"What are you looking at?" He asked a random pony who ran away in fear. Vegito continued to walk around for a few minutes before he was stopped by a guard.

"Halt!" The guard commanded. Vegito thought pissing off a guard would cause trouble, so he decided to stop.

"Tell me what kind of creature are you?" The guard asked.

"I'm a saiyan, I'm surprised you haven't heard of saiyans before. I guess they never tried conquering this planet." Vegito said in a surprised voice(obviously if he was surprised), that was also a bad thing to say.

"He could be a threat, I'd better let Princess Celestia judge for herself." The Guard thought to himself... even though Vegito could try and kill the princess if he was a threat.

"Come with me, Princess Celestia will know what to do with you." The guard said as he motioned Vegito to follow him.

"Maybe this Princess Celestia will have a place to stay." Vegito thought to himself as he followed the guard. Something tells me this will not end well. But I guess this will have to wait till next time, so stay tuned for that.

* * *

Well guys i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, i enjoyed writing it. In the next chapter Twilight Sparkle will be making her debut, so that means season one will be starting. I realize that Vegito could have just sensed Fluttershy's energy and asked her if he could stay with her. I just wanted Vegito to do a little exploring and familiarize himself with some of Equestria, and also so he could meet Princess Celestia. It's only going to get more crazy from here, so that's always good. That's all for now so show my other fanfics some love and have a great day guys!

FutureShock


	3. Twilight Sparkle

Welcome back guys and thanks for reading the fanfic so far, I hope you have been enjoying it so far. In the last chapter, Vegito met Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity and tried his hand at apple bucking... it didn't end well. This chapter will start off season one, so that means a certain somepony will be making her debut. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, I am having a lot of fun writing this fanfic. So without anything else to say, grab an ice cream sandwich and enjoy yourself.

* * *

Chapter Three: Twilight Sparkle

The guard was leading Vegito to Princess Celestia's castle, he thought that Celestia would know what to do with him. "So how powerful is this Princess Celestia?" Vegito asked as they continued walking.

"She is the most powerful pony in all of Equestria!" Yea I would agree with that, I mean how do you think she became princess.

"Maybe I'll be able to have a decent fight on this planet." Vegito thought to himself. "Hey do you think Princess Celestia would fight me if I asked her to?" That probably wasn't the best thing to say right now, the guard took that as a threat.

"Perhaps I should just throw you in jail right now for wanting to assault our princess." Even though the guard wouldn't be able to hurt Vegito, he decided it was best to not kill or hurt any of these ponies. He would also never hear the end of it from Old Kai.

"It was just a joke, relax." The guard just gave him a death glare.

They made there way to the castle and began walking up the stairs. Along the way Vegito couldn't help but wonder how meeting the princess would go. Part of him was nervous but the other part was excited, the guard opened the doors and sitting on her throne was Princess Celestia. They both started walking towards her.

"Pardon the interruption Princess, but we have a strange visitor." The guard kneeled before Celestia, who couldn't help but stare at Vegito.

"Who are you, answer me now!" Princess Celestia commanded, you would think she would be more friendly or inviting.

"I am Vegito a saiyan warrior from the planet earth... your highness." Vegito smirked causing Celestia to gasp.

"A warrior... so have you come to conquer our planet?" There was a pause before Vegito started laughing.

"Believe me if I wanted to take over this planet I would have done so already. No, I actually came here to befriend ponies." Princess Celestia was shocked, she was unsure if what he said was true. It did sound a little far fetched.

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"I have no intention of enslaving Equestria, honest." Princess Celestia still had her doubts, but she knew how to be sure. She created a crystal ball which functioned as a lie detector, green meant the truth and red a lie.

"Put your hands on this ball, and if you're telling the truth it will turn green. So, is everything you just told me the truth?"

"Yes." The ball turned green and both the guard and Princess Celestia couldn't believe it. The ball disappeared and Vegito stood there with a smirk on his face. "I told you I just wanted to make some friends." It took Celestia a few moments to compose herself.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Vegito... you are welcome to stay in Equestria for as long as you want." That made Vegito smile, but there was still the matter of where he was going to sleep. He was also hungry but he thought asking the princess for food would be pushing it.

"Say you wouldn't happen to have a place I could stay, I'm kind of out of options." Luckily for him she did have a place he could sleep.

"I do, follow me." The guard left the castle as Princess Celestia led Vegito to an empty room. "You can spend the night here if you want, the bed should be big enough for you." Vegito couldn't help but wonder why there would be an extra bed in the castle.

"Why does a princess need more than one room, I assumed you lived here by yourself." There was a moment of silence before Princess Celestia answered.

"It's for my sister." Princess Celestia said in a sad tone.

"You have a sister?" Vegito asked.

"I had a sister..." Something tells me this is going to be awkward.

"What happened to her?" Princess Celestia stood there for a moment, she was wondering if she should tell Vegito the story.

"I'm sorry... it's a long complicated story, and I don't really want to get into it."

"I didn't mean to offend you." Vegito said nervously.

"It's all right... but I think it's time for bed." They both agreed and Vegtio laid down in the bed Celestia gave him. "Thank you for letting me sleep here tonight." Vegito said.

"You're welcome." Princess Celestia said as she closed the door.

On the way to her room, Princess Celestia couldn't help but think about her sister Luna. Tomorrow was the Summer Sun Celebration, and it will have been a thousand years ago that Luna was banished to the moon. Part of Princess Celestia regretted the decision, but the other part knew it was the right thing to do. The next day Vegito had woken up pretty late, since it was the first time he had slept in a long time. He walked back to the throne room and saw Princess Celestia sitting there.

"Good morning Vegito, how did you sleep?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Great, that bed was very comfortable. Thanks again for letting me stay the night... and not have me need to do anything in return." Vegito said while stretching his neck. "Well I guess I should get going." He started walking toward the door as Princess Celestia received a letter.

"Where are you going?"

"Probably Ponyville, why do you ask?" Princess Celestia read the letter and began writing one herself.

"Tonight is the Summer Sun Celebration, you should drop by... it should be fun." Vegito's stomach started growling, he hadn't eaten since yesterday. He then realized that there would be food at the Celebration. "I guess I will." Vegito said with a smirk on his face as he exited her castle. He was about to leave but couldn't help but enjoy the scenery.

"Wow this place looks great from up here, I can see why she built her castle here." Vegito said to himself as he floated up into the air. "I guess I have some time to kill before the party... I'll go see what's going on in Ponyville." He thought to himself as started flying towards Ponyville, not realizing that somepony else was already heading there as well. He flew at a slow pace in order to take in the scenery, Equestria was a pretty beautiful place after all. Vegito landed in Ponyville and saw Pinkie Pie walking through the streets.

"Hey Vegito!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she walked towards him.

"Long time no see Pinkie Pie." Vegito smirked as an unfamiliar purple unicorn and a purple dragon arrived in Ponyville, they both started walking towards Vegito and Pinkie Pie.

"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Twilight, just try!" The dragon spoke as they walked over to Pinkie Pie and Vegito.

"Um... hello?" The unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle asked... causing Pinkie Pie to gasp and run away. "Well, that was interesting all right." Twilight stated as she and her dragon looked at each other confused.

"It looks like you scared her off... nice going." Vegito said as they looked at him still having confused looks.

"What... is he?" Spike asked(we all know his name, and I'm tired of writing dragon).

Vegtio sighed before giving his answer, he was getting tired of saying it. "I'm Vegito, I'm a saiyan warrior from the planet earth." Everything became silent as he said that, and now there was even more confusion in the air.

"I see... my name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is my friend/assistant Spike." Twilight said as she and Spike gave him a hand shake... or hoof shake in Twilight's case. "So are you here for the Summer Sun Celebration too?" Spike asked.

"Yea, I'll probably stop by... at least for the food anyway." Vegito smirked.

"Speaking of which..." Spike said as he pulled out a checklist. " Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres."

"Let's get this over with... do you want to come with us Vegito?" He thought about it for a moment before responding.

"Sure, I would like to see if AppleJack replanted those trees." Both Twilight and Spike were unsure what he meant, but they were happy he was coming along. At least Spike was anyway, he wanted Twilight to make friends as much as Princess Celestia did. All three of them made their way to Sweet Apple Acres, and they were greeted by a very friendly AppleJack.

"Yeehaw!" AppleJack shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle-" Before she could finish her sentence AppleJack cut in.

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!"

"She wasn't this happy to see me." Vegito snickered.

"Hey Vegito how's it going, we replanted those trees you knocked down... and replaced the one you blew up." She sounded too happy considering what she just said out loud, meanwhile Spike was wondering how he was able to blow up trees... he was also pretty scared.

"So, what can I do you for?" AppleJack asked.

"Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?"

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?" Hearing that made Vegitos' stomach rumble, everypony stared at him while this was happening.

"Say you wouldn't mind if I try some of the food?" There was a brief pause before AppleJack answered.

"This food is for the celebration, you would probably eat it all before tonight!" She was right, Vegito would eat all of the food in no time at all. Vegito laughed a little bit and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess I can wait for tonight."

The sounds of a triangle could be heard as AppleJack... rang a triangle. "Soup's on, everypony!" All of a sudden several ponies came out of nowhere and crowded around them. "Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?"

"Wait... how come I didn't see them here yesterday?" Vegito asked.

"They arrived after you left the second time, pretty funny how these things happen huh?" Vegito was still confused by this but didn't really care all that much. Cartoon logic can be a powerful/scary thing my friends.

"This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests." Oh I guess I forgot Golden Delicious was an actual character... oh well can't change it now(Read Apples and Diamonds to see what I mean).

"Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!" AppleJack said excitedly.

"Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." Twilight was about to leave when Apple Bloom stopped her.

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" She asked.

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..." Twilight explained causing the Apple Family to sigh. She was about to say yes but Vegito grabbed both Twilight and Spike, he then put two fingers on his forehead and instant transmissioned to the closet power level.

"Where did they go?" Apple Bloom asked the rest of the family, who stood there confused.

All of a sudden Twilight, Spike and Vegito appeared near the center of Ponyville. Both Twilight and Spike were wondering what just happened. "How did you do that, was it some kind of teleportation spell?" Twilight asked. "Instant Transmission, you de-materialize and travel as a mass of light_._" Vegito smirked while Twilight stared off into space, still trying to comprehend how that was possible.

"So why did you do that?" Twilight asked.

"If I can't eat any of their food, I don't want to watch you eat it." That was a good point, plus Vegito might not be able to control himself in that situation.

"Food's all taken care of, next is weather. Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." Spike said while looking at the checklist.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash came flying out of no where and knocked Twilight into some mud, which made her grunt.

"Lemme help you." Rainbow Dash grabbed a rain cloud and placed it over Twilight, she then jumped on it making rain fall. "Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome." She said as she made a tornado around Twilight, which dried her off. Rainbow Dash, Spike and Vegito began laughing at how Twilight looked.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash."

"The one and only. Why, you heard of me?" Rainbow Dash said smugly.

"Should we have?" Vegito asked causing Rainbow to stare at him.

"Who's this guy?"

"The name's Vegtio, and I'm a proud saiyan warrior from earth." Rainbow Dash just stared blankly at him, after a few moments Twilight cleared her throat getting back to the matter at hand.

"I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather."

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing." She said in a relaxed tone.

"Practicing for what? " Twilight asked.

"The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!"

"The Wonderbolts?"

"What the hell is a Wonderbolt?" The three of them gave Vegito weird looks, everything went silent after that question.

"The Wonderbolts are a group of the fastest flyers in all of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Hm, you don't say." Vegito stated intrigued.

"Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day." Twilight challenged.

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat."

"Prove it." Oh snap, it's on!

Rainbow Dash began flying through the air and got to work. She had no trouble clearing away the clouds, her speed was pretty impressive. Just like that, all the clouds had been cleared in ten seconds. Spike and Twilight stood there with their mouths open, while Vegito just shook his head in disappointment.

"You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more." Rainbow Dash said.

"Wow, she's amazing!" Spike said with his mouth open.

"You call that amazing, that was pathetic." Vegito stated causing Rainbow Dash to get offended.

"What do you mean pathetic?! I cleared those clouds in ten seconds flat!"

"If I could control clouds I would have done it much faster." The battle was just about to begin as these two egos clashed, this should be interesting.

"So you can fly?" Rainbow Dash asked as Vegito flew up towards her.

"Does that answer your question?" Rainbow Dash wasn't sure how he could fly without wings, but she was more interested in proving him wrong.

"How about we race then? We'll fly around Canterlot and land back here, first one to land is the winner."

"Twilight go on ahead without me, I have a race to win." Vegito bragged as Twilight and Spike went on with the list. Both Vegito and Rainbow Dash prepared to take off, the epic race was about to begin.

"Three, two... one!" They both shouted as they took off, and Vegito was ultimately faster. In a matter of seconds Vegito had finished the race, Rainbow Dash had completed it several seconds later.

"I... lost? Rainbow Dash asked in despair.

"So... you still think 10 seconds is impressive?" Vegito asked as he turned towards Rainbow Dash, she looked like she was going to cry.

"But... I'm the fastest flyer... in Equestria." I wonder what would happen if she met Burter?

"Maybe the second fastest now." Rainbow Dash began wiping away tears from her eyes as she flew away, Vegito noticed her leave and followed her. It was easy to catch up to her, and Rainbow Dash stopped when Vegito flew in front of her.

"Where are you going?" After seeing her cry Vegito realized what was going on, losing the race must have damaged her ego.

"I was just going to... go home and..." Rainbow Dash could barely speak as tears fell from her face. Vegito saw the tears and guessed what was going on.

"Look, why can't you just accept that you lost."

"I have spent most of my life believing I was the fastest... and then I lose a race just like that, to some stranger." Even though they had just met, Vegito saw a lot of himself in Rainbow Dash... or at least a lot of Vegeta anyway.

"Just because you lost one race doesn't mean you aren't fast."

"Sure I'm fast... but I'm not the fastest." Vegito was now going to try to motivate her, the only way he knew how.

"You remind me of a friend, like you he spent his whole life believing he was the strongest. It turned out that I was stronger than him, so he was determined to beat me no matter what. He used that as motivation to get stronger, after years of training he did get stronger. If you keep training hard with the intent on being faster than me, there is no doubt in my mind you will improve." Vegito was referring to Vegeta and Goku, but he didn't want to explain his story yet. He wasn't sure if that speech would work, but soon after he said it Rainbow Dash stopped crying.

"So... I should train hard while focusing on being better than you?" Vegito nodded and Rainbow Dash got a little smile on her face.

"I think I know something that could help, just wait here." Vegtio put his fingers on his head and instant transmissioned to the Kai planet, leaving Rainbow Dash floating there.

"Hey Kabito Kai, can you make me some weighted fabric?"

"Sure, what color would you like?" Kabito Kai asked.

"Orange." In a few seconds a roll of orange fabric appeared in front of Kabito Kai.

"Thanks." Vegito said as he Instant Transmissioned to Rarity's boutique, Rarity was busy organizing her fabric when Vegito appeared right in front of her(Twilight had left a little while ago), his sudden appearance scared her.

"You really should knock before entering my boutique!" Rarity yelled as Vegito dropped the fabric on the ground.

"Sorry about that... I need you to make Rainbow Dash a shirt and four wrist bands with this fabric." She stood there confused but she always did like making clothing.

"A shirt... why not a dress?"

"It's for training purposes not a party!" Rarity didn't know how a shirt could help(she doesn't know it's weighted yet) but she was happy to help out a friend... and I guess ponies always train in wristbands.

"They will be ready for her in a few days." Rarity said as Vegito teleported back to Rainbow Dash.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, just stop by Rarity's in a few days for your training weights." Rainbow Dash didn't know why Rarity would have training equipment, but she nodded her head.

After that they decided to hang out and get to know each other better. They talked for a couple of hours all while relaxing on clouds, Rainbow Dash could tell she and Vegito were going to be friends(they do have a lot in common after all). He didn't really talk about his past, since he figured he would have to do it again later... it was a long story. They didn't really talk about anything interesting, just random shit.

"Man these clouds look pretty soft, I can see why you would sleep on them." Vegito stated as he began stretching his arms, he had been floating near Rainbow Dash(who had relaxing on a cloud). Meanwhile Rainbow Dash noticed Twilight and Spike near the big tree.

"Hey it's Twilight, I wonder what she's doing?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"Let's find out." Twilight and Spike entered the library as Vegito grabbed Rainbow Dash, he put two fingers on his head and instant transmissioned to their location.

"Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?" The lights turned on and a lot of ponies were inside the tree house. Vegito and Rainbow Dash appeared a few seconds later, and didn't realize there was a party going on.

"How did you do that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'll tell you later." Even though he had no problem telling Twilight earlier... oh well.

Pinkie Pie walked up to both Twilight and Vegito and blew a party whistle. "Surprise! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?"

"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet." Twilight said in an annoyed voice.

"Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all [deep gasp], remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville!"

"And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" After saying all of that Vegito was impressed anyone could talk for that long.

"This party is also for you Vegito, I figured why not throw both of the new ponies in town a party!" Pinkie Pie shouted as Twilight began to drink some punch... little did she know there was hot sauce in it.

"Hot sauce, how can you drink this stuff?" Vegito asked as Pinkie Pie started putting some on a cupcake, and the party continued on. A good amount of the food had been eaten by Vegito, but he made sure to save some for the other guests at the party. The party had been going on for a while and everypony was having a good time, well... almost everypony.

Twilight was trying to get some sleep, but Spike was trying to convince her to have fun and rejoin the party. "Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night." I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale.." Twilight said.

"C'mon, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise!" Spike said as everypony and Vegito went over to Rarity's boutique.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went [deep gasp] but I mean really, who can top that? " Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration! In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..." The mayor said as Fluttershy readied her birds, the curtain opened but Princess Celestia wasn't there!

"Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" The mayor said as everypony was beginning to panic.

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?"

"She's gone!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Oh no... Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said as a mysterious alicorn showed up in the place of the princess.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces."

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash asked as she was about to charge at her, only to be stopped by AppleJack. "Whoa there, Nelly..."

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-" Pinkie Pie was cut off by AppleJack shoving an apple in her mouth.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" She asked.

"I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" Twilight shouted.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to... to..."

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_!"

"Would you shut up already?!" Nightmare Moon looked at Vegito as he flew upwards towards her.

Everypony looked on in horror as Vegito was squaring off with Nightmare Moon. "Impudent foal, how dare you challenge me! Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?"

"That's funny, I was going to ask you something similar." Nightmare Moon stood there in shock, but she shook it off and fired a beam at Vegito. The beam hit Vegito but had no effect, he just floated there and took it.

"Her power level is much lower than I would have liked, I guess I'll just have to lower my power level so I don't kill her right away, I wouldn't want the fun to end too early." Vegito began lowering his power level, as he prepared to attack Nightmare Moon.

"Here why don't you let me fire a beam at you, and if you're so tough just sand there and take it." Vegito extended his index finger and fired a very small energy beam at one of her legs. The beam hit her like a beam sting and she cried out in pain as it hit her, everypony was in shock at what just happened.

"Oh come on, I was barely trying." Nightmare Moon struggled to stand up but as soon as she did Vegito was right in front of her, he punched her in the gut and kicked her off of the balcony.

The seemingly invincible Nightmare Moon was now vulnerable on the ground, she was once again having trouble standing up as Vegito landed right in front of her. "You're nothing but a joke, and I'm going to finish you off right now!" Vegtio said as he began to form an energy ball in his hand. Fearing the worst Nightmare Moon teleported herself away from Vegito, as soon as she was gone Vegito stopped forming up the ball of energy. Meanwhile everypony was staring at him, some were happy, others were scared and some were confused.

"What are you all staring at?"

"You just beat Nightmare Moon!" AppleJack exclaimed.

"It wasn't exactly hard, I just wish I would have had to try harder." Vegito said as some ponies started to cheer, they figured Vegito was their new protector... or will at least help get Princess Celestia back.

* * *

There you have it, Vegito has met everypony in the Mane 6 and the two princesses. As you can see, Nightmare Moon was no match for the fused warrior... and yes he could have easily killed Nightmare Moon. Vegito did have to lower his power level a lot so he didn't kill her, as we all know Nightmare Moon is nothing compared to him. He was hoping she would be a challenge but as we saw she wasn't, but maybe when they meet again she will put up a better fight. That's all for now go read my other fanfics and have a great day guys!

FutureShock


	4. Elements of Harmony

How's it going guys I hope you are excited for this next chapter, it should be a good one. In the last chapter, Vegito met Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Nightmare Moon! The first MLP villian has shown up and made her presence known, you can bet Vegito will have something to say about that. So without any further interruptions, grab a snack and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Four: Elements of Harmony

Both Twilight Sparkle and Spike went back to the library, and while Spike went to bed Twilight searched around for a certain book. "You've been up all night, Spike. You are a baby dragon after all. Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" As she continued looking for the book Rainbow Dash and the rest of the Mane 6 entered the library.

"And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy? Whoa!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she got right into Twilight's face.

"Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight?" AppleJack said as she pulled back Rainbow Dash, everypony else started moving towards Twilight.

Right as she was about to explain what was going on, Vegito appeared right behind all of them. The Mane 6 turned around and saw Vegito standing there, they weren't expecting him to show up.

"Hey what are you guys doing here, shouldn't you be looking for Princess Celestia?" Vegito asked.

"Twilight was just about to tell us what's going on." Rarity explained.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!" Twilight said as Vegito started smirking, he was fully capable of taking down Nightmare Moon himself.

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Pinkie Pie said while looking at a random bookshelf.

"How did you find that?!"

"It was under "E"!" Pinkie Pie sang.

Twilight began looking through the book. "Oh. There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now- "

"The Everfree Forest!" The Mane 6 all said out loud.

"What's the Everfree Forest?" Vegito asked as they all made their way to the Everfree forest.

"It's a very scary place, filled with danger." AppleJack said as they stopped right at the entrance.

"Sounds like my kind of forest" Normally ponies were scared to even go near the Everfree Forest, so to say the Mane 6 were shocked would be an understatement.

"Whee! Let's go!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." Twilight protested.

"No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple." Everypony nodded as they began walking into the forest.

"I suppose you're coming too Vegito?"

"Do you really think I would miss out on the fun?" Vegito smirked causing Twilight to sigh. They all started wandering around the Everfree Forest, and this was the first time any of them had been inside of it.

"So, none of you have been in here before?"

"Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful." Raity exclaimed.

"And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria" AppleJack stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nopony knows. You know why? 'cause every pony who's ever come in, has never come out!" Right after she said that, the ground beneath them collapsed and only Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Vegtio were able to fly.

"Fluttershy, Vegito! Quick!" Both Rainbow Dash and Vegito took off, it took Fluttershy a few seconds to prepare herself. "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Rainbow Dash picked up Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy picked up Rarity and Vegito picked up AppleJack. "Twilight's still falling, Vegito let me go!"

"You know I could just..."

"Just do it!" AppleJack yelled as Vegtio dropped her(lightly) near Twilight.

"Applejack! What do I do?"

"Let go."

"Are you crazy?" Twilight asked.

"Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Just like AppleJack said, Twilight let go and started falling off the cliff. She fell for a few seconds before Vegito caught her and brought her down gently.

"I guess she was right." Vegito said to himself as AppleJack made her way down the cliff.

They continued walking until a manticore showed up right in front of them. He let out a fierce roar and then Rarity kicked him in the face. "Take that, you ruffian!" She shouted as the beast once again roared, which messed up Rarity's hair. The manticore began running after Rarity, until Vegito grabbed him by the tail and held him upside down.

"Let me take care of this." Vegito said as he began lowering his power level, he gave the manticore a punch to the stomach... which caused him to scream out in pain. Meanwhile Fluttershy was trying to tell Vegito to stop.

"That was almost too easy." Vegito smirked as the manticore stood up in a daze. He was about to attack it again until Fluttershy let out a huge scream, which made him release the manticore.

"Wait!"

Everypony(besides Vegito) looked on in fear as Fluttershy walked up to the beast, and rubbed up against his paw. "Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby. " "Little?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "Now this might hurt for just a second." Fluttershy pulled the thorn out of his paw and he calmed down, much to the surprise of everypony.

"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Fluttershy stated, leaving Twilight to think.

"No. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. Well, I didn't mean that literally. " Rarity stated as they wandered into a denser part of the forest.

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." Twilight stated as AppleJack stepped in some mud, Fluttershy screamed but it wasn't because of the mud. Everypony looked over and saw several scary looking trees around them, and everypony except Vegito and Pinkie Pie started running around screaming. "What happened to all of that bravery?" Vegito asked as Pinkie Pie started making funny faces at the trees.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?! Run!" Twilight shouted.

"Oh girls, don't you see? When I was a little filly and the sun was going down..." "Don't tell me she's singing." Vegito said.

"The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown... I'd hide under my pillow From what I thought I saw But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way To deal with fears at all." Pinkie Pie started singing.

"Then what is?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall Learn to face your fears You'll see that they can't hurt you Just laugh to make them disappear. Ha! Ha! Ha! So, giggle at the ghostly, Guffaw at the grossly, Crack up at the creepy, Whoop it up with the weepy, Chortle at the kooky, Snortle at the spooky. And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh... Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!" Thanks to her singing, Pinkie Pie had defeated the scary trees and allowed her and her friends to move on.

"I never thought singing could be a weapon... although I still prefer using my energy." Vegito thought to himself as he and the Mane 6 made it to a river. "How are we gonna cross this?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Gee that's a tough one, I don't see any way of getting across... it looks like we should just go home." Vegito said sarcastically as both Twilight and AppleJack glared at him. After a few seconds a giant sea dragon could be heard crying. "What a world, what a world."

"Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid." Hearing that made Vegito slap his forehead. "Oh give me a break." Rainbow Dash said.

"How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales." Rarity said while pointing at his scales. "And your expertly coiffed mane. Your fabulous manicure... All ruined without your beautiful mustache."

"It's true, I'm hideous!"

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." Rarity said as she yanked one of his scales off, she then cut off the end of her tail and gave it to him. "Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful."

"You look smashing." Rarity said.

"Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..."

"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." Rarity said while looking at her tail.

"So would the mustache." Rainbow Dash whispered to Twilight.

"We can cross now. Let's go. Ah!"

The dragon raised some of its body up so they could get across, of course Vegito just flew across himself. They continued walking until Twilight noticed the castle ruins in the distance. "There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it!" Twilight began running excitedly.

"Twilight, wait for us!" AppleJack shouted.

"We're almost there. Whoa!" Twilight was just about to fall off of the cliff, but she was saved by Vegito.

"You know it isn't safe to be running off cliffs like this." Vegito said as he pulled Twilight back on solid ground.

"Now What?" Pinkie Pie asked as they all gazed at the big gap.

"It's like I don't even exist." Vegito said as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Don't worry, I got this." Rainbow Dash flew down and grabbed the other end of the bridge and brought it over to the other side. As she attached one side of the bridge she heard a strange voice say her name. "Who's there? I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!"

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria."

"Who?" It could have been referring to Vegito.

"Why, you, of course."

"Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever."

"No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts. We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-" Three pegasuses wearing dark uniforms showed up right in front of Rainbow Dash.

"Yep."

"Swiftest-"

"Yes."

"Bravest flyer in all the land." They said.

"Yes, it's all true."

"We need... you."

"WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal." Rainbow was about to fix the bridge until they stopped her.

"No! It's them or us."

"Rainbow don't listen to them, they're tricking you!" Vegito yelled out, as the shadowbolts clouded the area in... clouds.

"Well?"

"You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." The shadowbolts disappeared and Rainbow Dash went back to her friends.

"See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'." They all made their way across the bridge, but Vegito had a strange feeling about all of this.

They finally arrived inside the ruins and noticed the giant statue inside of it. "Whoa. Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?" They all stared at it and wondered what was supposed to happen. "The Elements of Harmony, we've found them. Careful, careful!" Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Vegito brought down each of the stones and placed them in front of Twilight.

"One, two, three, four... There's only five!" Pinkie counted.

"So where's the last one?" Vegito asked.

"The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed."

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen." Twilight started using her magic.

"Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." Everypony except Vegito left... he sensed Nightmare Moon was around.

All of a sudden a blue tornado formed around the Elements. "Aah! The Elements!" Twilight jumped into the tornado and then she disappeared. "Twilight no!" Vegito shouted as the rest of the Mane 6 came into the room.

"Vegito what happened, where's Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No time, just grab on to me!" Vegito commanded as they all placed there hooves on him. He put two fingers on his forehead and instant transmissioned to Twilight.

Twilight appeared in another part of the castle and noticed Nightmare Moon and the Elements floating around her. Twilight prepared to charge Nightmare Moon, until Vegito and everypony appeared next to her. They were all a little dizzy but shook it off since they needed to help Twilight.

"You guys stay here, I'll handle her!" Vegito said as he walked towards Nightmare Moon, who was feeling less than confident. Fearing the worst she fired a beam at Vegito, but once again it had no effect on him. "So do you want me to do this slowly, or should I just get this over with now?" Nightmare Moon tried running away but Vegito was able to block her path, he then punched her in the face... which sent her to the ground.

"Come on, we should use this time to figure out how to unlock the Elements!" Twlight said as the Mane 6 went over to the stones.

"Any last words before you die?" Vegito was right about to blast Nightmare Moon, until he heard a voice in his head.

"Vegito wait!" It was Old Kai.

"What do you want Kai I'm kind of busy right now!" Vegito yelled, meanwhile the Mane 6 were wondering who he was talking to.

"There's something you should know about Nightmare Moon."

"What's that?" Nightmare Moon was laying there in shock, she had to think of a way to beat Vegito.

"She is Princess Celestia's sister!" Old Kai yelled, which caused Vegito to stop charging the energy ball. He remembered what Celestia had told him about her sister, he didn't know if he could bring himself to kill her sister. Nightmare Moon looked up and saw Vegito stand there motionless, so she used her magic to teleport him out of the castle. "Vegito!" The Mane 6 shouted as Nightmare Moon reappeared in front of them, she stomped on the ground and the stones shattered into small shards.

"What will you do now without your precious little friend to protect you?" Nightmare Moon asked in triumph.

"We may not have Vegito with us but we can still defeat you! You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here." Twilight shouted.

"What?"

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty! Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness! Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter! Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity! And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty! The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us."

"You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" Nightmare Moon said.

"But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!" They all received special jewelry after the shards/stone floated around them. A rainbow colored beam shot out from the orb they created and made it's way towards Nightmare Moon, the beam swallowed her whole. The Mane 6 collapsed on the ground after the attack hit.

"Ugh, my head."

"Everypony okay?" AppleJack asked. They all started to marvel at the necklaces they recieved, and how the gems inside resembled their cutie marks.

"Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship."

"Indeed you do." Everypony was surprised by the sight of Princess Celestia.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it."

"But... you told me it was all an old pony tale."

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna! "

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister." Everypony was also shocked that they were sisters.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Right before she could answer Vegito appeared in the room, and was intent on killing Nightmare Moon.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

Vegito was transported back into the Everfree Forest, and was very conflicted. "I can't kill Princess Celestia's sister, but at the same time I can't let her kill everyone." Vegito stood there and thought about it, he had no idea whether the Elements of Harmony would be able to beat her.

"You had no problem killing me father!" Vegito turned and saw Gohan standing near him.

"Gohan?" There was a shocked look on Vegito's face, he had no idea how his son could be standing there.

"I spent my whole life believing you were the greatest... but I guess I was wrong. You could have saved me father, but instead you just kill me!" Gohan yelled as Vegito's eyes went wide, he thought about letting Buu absorb him but was unsure if that would have worked.

"You were trapped inside Buu... there was nothing I could do." Gohan started walking away and Vegito went after him.

"Gohan wait I..." After sensing Gohan's energy he realized it wasn't Gohan at all.

"You must really think I'm an amateur. Nice try Nightmare Moon, but I think I would recognize my own son... and considering all of your other attempts failed..." Vegito was about to fire an energy blast at Gohan but stopped when he gave Vegito a hug. It seemed harmless until Gohan started glowing and then exploded, after the smoke cleared Vegito was still there.

"Since when could she replicate the kamikaze ghost attack?" Vegito wondered as searched for the Mane 6's energies.

"There was no way this could have hurt me but... I guess I have no choice."

"Altight it's time to finish this!" Vegito instant transmissioned back to the Mane 6 and saw everypony was still alive.

"Vegito! We were so worried about you!" The Mane 6 shouted as they made their way towards him.

"I'm glad you're all still alive, but don't worry about Nightmare Moon... I can finish her!" Vegito charged at Nightmare Moon with a ball of energy in his hand.

"Wait, Nightmare Moon is gone." Rarity said.

He made it to her in no time and was about to fire the ball at Luna, but he was able to sense her energy and he felt no evil in her. Vegito stopped right in front of Luna, the Mane 6 and Princess Celestia sighed in relief. Princess Luna looked up and saw him standing in front of her, she was sure it was going to be the end.

"I'm sorry, I nearly killed you. I'm just glad I was able to sense your energy in time." They all sighed in relief but now they wanted some answers.

"How can you fly without wings?" Luna asked.

"Yea, and use magic without a horn?" Twilight Questioned.

"I think it's time you all learned who I really am." Vegito said as they crowed around him. "It all started..." He started telling the story of both Goku and Vegeta's childhood, then their battle on earth. Next he told them about Namek and Frieza, then the androids and the Cell games. Finally getting around to Buu and fusing to become Vegito... I could have explained it more but we all know the story... plus we would be here forever. "And that is my story." Everypony stared at him shocked, they were unsure if what he said was true or not.

"So... you're just two people joined into one?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yep, thanks to these earrings." Vegito pointed to his Potara earrings.

"And you spent your whole life fighting people, ever since you were just a child. Which included enslaving planets/protecting your own?" Twilight asked.

"Pretty much."

"And you've died but were brought back to life?" AppleJack asked.

"Several times." Vegito said with a smile on his face.

"You were turned into chocolate by Buu, but were still able to fight him?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Pretty amazing right?" Pinkie Pie was getting a little jealous of Buu's ability to turn things into chocolate/candy.

They were still a little unsure but luckily Princess Celestia knew of a way to know. She created another crystal ball and gave it to Vegito. "Alright so is everything you told us true?"

"Yes." The ball turned green and they were all in shock. "So you really are two people fused into one." Rarity said as Vegito nodded.

"So what's it like sharing a body?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's a little weird at first but you learn to deal with it, and it was worth it for all of this power." Vegito said.

"Well I'm just glad you are on our side." Princess Celestia said.

"You know what this means... PARTY!" Pinkie Pie shouted as they made their way back to Ponyville, and they did have a party like Pinkie Pie wanted.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." Twilight said pointing towards the Mane 6 and Vegito.

"Spike, take a note, please. I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville." Everypony started cheering really loudly.

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before." Twilight said.

"Vegito could you come here for a second." Vegito walked away from everypony along with Princess Celestia.

"It seems you have made some new friends as well."

"Yea... so?"

"How would you like to have a job as protector of Equestria?" She asked.

"Isn't that your job?"

"I am the ruler of Equestria, but you will be the one who fights off invaders." Princess Celestia stated.

"I feel like the ruler would be able to do that herself."

Princess Celestia paused before giving her answer. "Although I can rule this land, I am not much of a fighter."

"So your saying I'm more powerful than you?" Princess Celestia only nodded.

"Is this a paying job?" Vegito asked.

"Well no... but I'm sure some people would be willing to help out their protector, just try not to run people out of business."

"Alright fine, so do I have to live in your castle?"

"No, I want you to stay here in Ponyville with your new friends, having someone like you around would be a great help to them."

"So you want me to watch over these ponies?" Vegito asked.

"Twilight and her friends will probably face many challenges, and I want to make sure they have someone strong to help them... but please try to let them solve the problem first."

"Don't worry, I want to see what they can do." Vegito said as Princess Celestia nodded and flew back to her castle. Vegito went back over to her friends who were still celebrating.

"So what did the princess want?" Spike asked.

"Nothing really important, but it looks like I'm staying here with you guys from now on." Everypony started to cheer, they had grown to like Vegito and think of him as a friend.

"So where is he gonna stay?" AppleJack asked as they all looked around at each other... she didn't want to be the one he stayed with.

"He can stay with me, my bed is big enough for two." Rainbow Dash said, which caused everypony to giggle.

"You like him don't you Dashie?" Pinkie Pie nudged her causing her face to turn red, meanwhile Vegito was just glad he would have a place to stay.

"Well... this should be quite an adventure." Vegito said as they all started laughing, and this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. So yea, Vegito is going to live with Rainbow Dash, will there be something between them... I don't want to spoil anything. Thank you everyone who has read this fanfic so far and reviewed it, your feedback does help me a lot. It should only get better as this fanfic goes along, so stay tuned for more and have a great day guys!

FutureShock


	5. The Ticket Master

Hello everypony and welcome back to another exciting chapter of Vegito learns the magic of friendship! In the last chapter Vegito and the Mane 6 tracked down Nightmare Moon and discovered how to use the Elements of Harmony. Vegito explained his story to the two princesses and the Mane 6, after hearing about his great power Princess Celestia made him the new protector of Equestria. With nothing left to say, grab some sort of snack and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: The Ticket Master

A few days have passed since the defeat of Nightmare Moon, and things seemed to have returned to normal. Vegito woke up and noticed Rainbow Dash was still asleep, but since her training weights should be ready he decided to wake her up early. He hoped out of bed and got a smirk on his face, and in case you were wondering he did sleep in his clothes(he only has one set of clothes and didn't want to sleep naked). He lifted up her bed(with one hand) and started to shake it violently, it took only a few seconds for Rainbow Dash to wake up. "Huh... what's going on?" Rainbow Dash said while still being half asleep, Vegito noticed she was awake and put the bed back down.

"Oh good you're awake." Rainbow Dash didn't seem to happy to be woken up like that.

"And why didn't you let me sleep?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well your training weights should be ready for you, and you need to be fully awake to get the best out of your training." Vegito explained with a smirk on his face.

"Can't I just go back to bed for a little bit?" She barely had time to blink before Vegito grabbed her and instant transmissioned to Rarity's boutique.

Rarity had also gotten an early start to her day, she was making herself some eggs and toast when Vegito and Rainbow Dash appeared in her kitchen. She turned around and saw the two standing in her kitchen, she sighed and rubbed the spot between her eyes. "Can't you ever enter my house like a normal person?" Rarity questioned.

"But I'm not a normal person am I?" Vegito retorted. "Just give Rainbow Dash the weights and we will leave." Rarity sighed and went upstairs, she came back down with an orange shirt and four matching wristbands. Vegito smiled as Rainbow Dash looked at them confused.

"Here you are darling." Rarity dropped the weights on the ground, which made a thud. Vegito grabbed them and presented them to Rainbow Dash.

"Put these on!" Vegito commanded as Rainbow Dash just gave him a glare.

"...Rarity a little help!" With slight annoyment Rarity used her magic to get the shirt and wristbands on Rainbow Dash, and as soon as they were on Rainbow Dash began to fall to the ground. It took some effort to stay afloat, and she didn't know how the shirt and wristbands were weighing her down.

"This stuff is heavy!" Rainbow Dash grunted as she landed on the ground and did her best to stand up.

"That's the point, the wristbands are five pounds each and the shirt is ten pounds" Rainbow Dash stared at him blankly.

"How is this supposed to help me train?"

"Over time you will get used to the weight and be able to fly normally, and once you remove the weight you will be faster... just trust me. After that you can increase the weight to get even more out of your training." Normally that would sound bizarre, but coming from Vegito it made some sense.

"If it will help me improve I'm all for it!" Rainbow Dash yelled in excitement, not realizing that there was an annoyed Rarity standing next to her.

"That's great dear but would you two please leave my boutique?" Rarity smiled at them but that was only to hide her true emotions at that point, you can probably guess what they are. Rainbow Dash let out a sheepish laugh before walking out the door, Vegito nodded at Rarity before also leaving... that was a way to thank Rarity.

They both were outside her boutique and Rainbow Dash decided it was a good time to practice flying, she was having trouble flying and could only float a few feet off of the ground. "Don't worry it will get easier over time." Vegito smirked.

"Well, I have all day to practice." All of a sudden AppleJack came up to them, and it looked like she wanted something.

"Hey guys how's it goin'... what's with the shirt?" AppleJack asked.

"It's a training shirt, and it's heavier than it looks." Rainbow Dash grunted.

"Well that's... nice, anyway I need some help applebuckin' and I was wonderin' if you could help Rainbow?" Rainbow Dash didn't really want to spend her day applebucking, even if it was to help out a friend.

"Sorry AppleJack, but I'm going to be busy most of the day... I'm sure Vegito will help you." The biggest look of fear came onto AppleJack's face, Vegito also started to laugh a little bit.

"I don't want him anywhere near mah apple trees!" AppleJack yelled. "I guess Twilight and I can handle it." AppleJack sighed and went back to her orchard, which left Vegito and Rainbow Dash alone.

"Where are you going?" Rainbow Dash asked as Vegito started walking away.

"To go train... just because I'm in a world full of weakling it doesn't mean I can afford to slack off."

"But what about my training, aren't you going to help me with it?" Vegito turned around and got a smirk on his face.

"The only thing I can do for you would be dropping you from a great height, now I'm sure you love to see if you can stop yourself from plummeting towards your death." There was a certain way Vegito spoke which made her uneasy, but she realized he was right.

"Alright... I guess I'll see you around." Rainbow Dash said.

Vegito flew up into the air and headed for an open field, meanwhile Rainbow Dash was trying to adjust to the extra weight. He stopped outside of Ponyville and landed down on the ground, he looked around and saw nopony was around. "Perfect." There wasn't anything specific Vegito wanted to do, but he just needed to train in whatever way possible. "Let's see if I can do that move that the others had used." Vegito started to slowly power up as he crossed his arms, he concentrated all of his energy into this technique. After a few moments another Vegito appeared and he was standing next to him. "It worked!" Vegito yelled to himself as he was looking directly at himself.

"All right, let's get started." Both he and his clone charged at each other and engaged in an all out brawl, they exchanged punches and kicks at a very fast rate. Neither one of them showed signs of stopping as the battle continued, Vegito gained the upper hand and punched his clone in the gut. He then elbowed him in the back of the head and followed up with a blast to his back, the clone crashed into the ground and created a crater in the ground.

The clone flew towards Vegito and kicked him in the side of the head, which was followed up by several kicks to the chest... which sent Vegito into a cliff. After a few moments the cliff exploded and Vegito was floating there with a smirk on his face, he vanished and reappeared behind his clone. The clone turned around but was unable to stop Vegito from punching him in the face, and then grabbing his arm and throwing him into the ground. Vegito flew down and punched his clone straight in the gut, he then flew up and shot a barrage of energy at his clone. The smoke cleared and the clone was gone, Vegito looked around trying to find his clone. All of a sudden Vegito was kicked in the face by his clone, the kick sent him flying in to a nearby rock formation.

After a few seconds Vegito powered up and destroyed the rocks around him, he then charged at his clone and the two warriors clashed. They once again exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks, sending out several shock waves in the process. At one point Vegito kneed his clone in the gut and brought down both of his fists onto his back. The clone went flying back towards the ground and created yet another crater. Vegito disappeared and reappeared next to his clone, who was just now getting up. "Goodbye!" He fired a point blank energy wave at his clone which swallowed him whole, soon after the smoke cleared the clone vanished back into Vegito.

"Hm, that was too easy." Vegito said to himself, almost like he was disappointed with his own power. "But I guess that was still a good work out... lets try that again." Vegito created another clone and restarted the process, it was the best form of training he could do in Equestria. Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was flying around trying to get used to the extra weight she was carrying, it wasn't easy but she was managing. She decided to go see how AppleJack was coming along with the apple bucking, she was feeling kind of guilty for saying no. It took her a few minutes to get to Sweet Apple Acres, and when she got there she overheard some great news.

"Whoa! Ugh. Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala?" Rainbow Dash excitedly asked.

"Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing, spyin'?

"No I was busy getting used to this weight, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?"

"Yeah, but-" Twilight was cut off by Rainbow Dash. "YES! This is so awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala every year. I can see it now. Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then in would fly Rainbow Dash! I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut. Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild! The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member. Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me! " That was quite a long reasoning.

"Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here. I asked for that ticket first." AppleJack added.

"So? That doesn't mean you own it."

"Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket." The two of them engaged in a hoof-wrestle for the ticket, but Twilight didn't want to see them fight over the ticket.

"Girls, these are my tickets, I'll decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?"

"Drummin' up business for the farm? A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts? Money t' fix granny's hip. Living the dream." They both said one after another.

"Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they? Listen to that, I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?" They both agreed and Twilight and Spike left Sweet Apple Acres.

Twilight and Spike began wandering around Ponyville, and Spike was still wondering about this situation. "So, who you gonna give the ticket to, Twilight?" Spike asked as they continued walking around.

"I don't know Spike, but I really can't think straight when I'm hungry, so where should we eat?" Before either of them could answer, Pinkie Pie came crashing into them... which caused the tickets to land on her face.

"Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help! Wait, these aren't... tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?! It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always always wanted to go! Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me, Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me, Hip hip Hooray! It's the best place for me, For Pinkie... With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony! Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me, Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me, 'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever In the whole galaxy Wheee!" That was also very long.

"Oh thank you, Twilight, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever."

"Um, actually-" Twilight was cut off by Rarity.

"Are these what I think they are?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Twilight's taking me to The Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot." Pinkie Pie explained.

"The gala? I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamour! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet him." Pinkie Pie was wondering who she was talking about.

"Him. I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who is that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to him, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say, "Yes!" We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is [giggles] what I would become upon marrying him, the stallion of my dreams. Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party, and prevent me from meeting my true love. How could you? Hmph." Rarity explained.

Meanwhile Fluttershy and Angel came by and noticed the tickets on the ground. "Angel, these are perfect."

"Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to."

"You haven't?" Rarity and Pinkie Pie asked.

"Um, excuse me, Twilight. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be all right, if you haven't given it to someone else- "

"You? You want to go to the gala?"

"Oh, no. I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of. You see, it's not so much The Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!" Fluttershy said.

"Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds... beautiful?" Right after she said that, Rainbow Dash came by wanting some answers.

"Wait just a minute."

"Rainbow Dash, were you following me?" Twilight questioned.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anybody."

"Wait just another minute." AppleJack also came by which made Twilight wonder if she was being followed. "No. I was followin' this one to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take mah ticket."

Soon enough everypony began arguing over the ticket and who Twilight should take. Vegtio was flying overhead(he was finished with his training) and went down to see his friends arguing, Twilight was about to tell them to stop but Vegito was already a few steps ahead. He let out a powerful shout which got the Mane 6's attention, it also sent out high force winds which blew them back a few feet. The Mane 6 got back up and realized it was Vegito who let out that shout.

"And then I said, "Oatmeal, are you craz-" oh."

"Just a few days ago you all defeated Nightmare Moon together, and now here you are at each others throats." Vegito stated.

"I have two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala, and all of my friends want to go... except for Spike" Twilight explained.

"A gala?"

"You've never heard of a gala before?" Rarity asked.

"Well you never heard of a saiyan before." That comment made Rarity grumble to herself.

"A gala is basically a formal party." Rainbow Dash explained.

"So you all want to go?" Everypony nodded. "All right then there is only one way to settle this... a martial arts tournament, the winner receives the ticket, so who wants to fight me in the first round?" They all just looked at him horrified, after a few seconds Vegito started laughing.

"Oh man you should see your faces, you actually thought I wanted to fight for the ticket." Vegito just kept on laughing to himself.

"So you don't want to go?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I don't really care." Everypony except Twilight sighed in relief, they all had a better chance at the ticket now.

"Eh! This is my decision, and I'm gonna make it on my own, and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise... not to mention hunger. Now go on, shoo." Everypony walked away grumbling to themselves.

"I can help you decide." Vegito said as he put his hand on her shoulder, she smiled at him but stopped when his stomach rumbled.

"I guess were both hungry."

Since they were both hungry, Vegito, Twilight and Spike went to a nearby restaurant. Twilight knew that she would never be able to figure this out hungry, and this was one of the most important decisions of her life. "Spike, what am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala. Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me?"

The waiter came by and was ready to take their orders. "Have you made your decision?"

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" Twilight yelled at the top of her lunges.

"Twilight, he just wants to take your order." Spike said.

"Oh. I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich."

"Do you have any rubies? No? Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy."

"And for you sir?" The waiter asked Vegito.

"Can you bring something that isn't made of grass?"

"Of course sir, your food will be ready shortly."

"What do you think, Spike?"

"I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?" Vegito just glared at him.

"I think she's talking about the ticket."

"Oh. You're still on that?"

"Spike, listen. How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies. What if I-"

Just then the waiter came by with all of their food. "Ah, your food." Vegito received several apple themed dishes, since they were not made of grass. His stomach growled even louder and he just dove right in, which caused him to receive several stares from the other ponies in the restaurant... but he didn't really care. He had finished his food way before Twilight could even look at her sandwich, she was too distracted by how quickly he could eat. After eating he patted his stomach, it was a very delicious meal.

"Oh thank you. This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat." Suddenly everypony else in the restaurant started galloping away,.

"Em, madam? Are you going to eat your food in ze rain?"

"It's not raining. What's going on?" Twilight asked as she looked up and saw it was indeed raining, except for the table Twilight was at.

"Hi there, best friend forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?"

"Well it looks like you're finally adjusting to the weight."

"Yea whatever... so Twilight, do you like eating in the sunlight?" Rainbow Dash asked with a smile on her face.

"You know this won't work Rainbow Dash." Vegito said with a grin.

"Whaddya you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all."

"Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?" Twilight questioned.

"Me? No no no, of course not." Rainbow Dash answered.

"She Saw right through it." Vegito noted.

"Seriously, I'd do it for any pony. Heh heh, eh." They all looked over and saw their table was the only one that was rain free.

"Rainbow, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now." Not realizing her mistake, Rainbow Dash closed the cloud and rain began to pour on Vegito, Spike and Twilight.

"You might want to chose your words carefully next time." Vegito smirked.

Rarity came by(with a fancy umbrella) and noticed Twilight was being rained on, so she saw this as an opportunity to help a friend... or get that ticket. "Twilight, it's raining." Rarity stated, pointing out the obvious.

"No, really?"

"Come with me before you catch a cold." Rarity led the three of them to her boutique, and Vegito couldn't help but wonder how desperate everypony would get for that ticket. He was also wondering what kind of tactic Rarity would try to win Twilight over, it would have to be something really special.

They all arrived at Rarity's boutique and Twilight shook herself off, which in turn made Rarity wet. "Heh heh, oops, sorry." Twilight apologized to a seemingly pissed off Rarity, who wasn't as nearly as pissed off as when Vegito randomly entered her house.

"Oh no, it's quite all right. After all, we are... the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do?"

"Uh..."

"Makeovers!" Rarity shouted as she used her magic to grab a huge curtain thingy.

"Ugh, Rarity, ow, this really isn't fixing it. I mean, thank you but, ooh, that's too tight." Twilight tried to protest but it was no use, and after a few moments the curtain was removed to see Twilight wearing a fancy outfit.

"There. Oh, you're simply darling." Rarity commented.

Vegito looked over to Spike and whispered into his ear. "You can either grab on to me or stay, it's your call." Spike just stared at him confused, he didn't know that Vegito knew what was coming next.

"And you two. Oh I have the perfect outfits for you gentlemen." Spike was torn between getting dressed by his crush, or leaving with Vegito. Meanwhile Vegito put two fingers on his forehead and was ready to leave, there was no way he was going to let Rarity redress him.

"You'll have to catch us first!" Before Spike could react Vegito grabbed him and they teleported out of the boutique, they arrived back in Ponyville leaving Twilight at the mercy of Rarity... so to speak.

"I thought it was my call." Spike stated as the two appeared in Ponyville, their sudden appearance startled several ponies.

"So you wanted to be dressed up like a doll?" Vegito asked while raising an eyebrow. Spike probably wouldn't care as long as it was Rarity who was doing it, he wanted Rarity more than anything in the world... but would it be worth it?

Spike's eyes turned to hearts as he pictured Rarity in his mind. "Yes... I mean no, I..." Vegito started laughing very hard, which made Spike's face turn bright red.

"Whatever you say big guy." Vegito snickered as both he and Spike noticed Rainbow Dash approaching them.

"You're starting to improve, I guess you're tougher than I thought."

"Yea whatever, say you haven't seen Twilight around have you?" She asked.

"She's with Rarity getting a... 'makeover'... and wanted to do the same thing to us, so we left."

Rainbow Dash began to panic, she needed to think of someway to get that ticket from Twilight. "I have to go, I'll see you around!" She exclaimed as she ran as quickly as she could over to Rarity's, too bad for her Twilight was not going to be there.

"So Spike who do you think Twilight will choose?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to go make sure the library is organized... I don't want Twilight yelling at me later in case it's messy." Spike ran as fast as his little legs could take him to the library, meanwhile Vegito looked around and saw AppleJack carrying around a cart of food. It was her attempt at winning over Twilight but it didn't work, she noticed Vegito standing several feet away from her. He had a smile on his face and AppleJack knew what it meant, she tried to run back to Sweet Apple Acres but Vegito was too fast... he ran all the way over to her cart before she could even start to walk.

"I just wanted to have some of this food, I thought friends were supposed to help each other out." AppleJack sighed because she realized it was no use in fighting it, and even though Vegito had eaten earlier he was still pretty hungry.

"All right fine... you can have so..." Before she could finish Vegito dove right into the food, he was unable to control himself.

AppleJack once again sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "I jus' don't know what to do, I really want that ticket but so does everypony else." Vegito stopped eating and looked over to the sad AppleJack.

"And why do you want it?"

"I was hopin' to sell some apples and other kinds of food to make some money, and then I could help out mah family and Sweet Apple Acres."

"What about the others?" Vegito asked.

"Rainbow Dash wants to impress the Wonderbolts, but I'm not sure about the others." AppleJack once again sighed.

"I'm sure Twilight will see reason, just give her time." Vegito stated. "Speaking of which, I'm going to go check on her, thanks for the food." In just a few seconds Vegito flew up into the air and took off for Twilight's house, AppleJack also went towards Twilight's house trying once again to get that ticket.

On his way to the library he noticed Twilight and Spike were being chased by several ponies, it would seem word of the extra ticket got out fast. Eventually they were cornered by those ponies, and they all wanted that extra ticket. Vegito decided to help out Twilight in the only way he could, he was hovering above everypony and created a huge ball of energy in his hands. "Hey unless you want to get hit by this I suggest you leave!" They all looked up and noticed the giant ball, and remembering what happened with Nightmare Moon they all ran for it.

"Vegito thank Celestia you came... wait were you actually going to throw that?" Twilight asked as Vegito landed next to her and Spike.

"No, but it did make them leave."

"I still can't decide who to give the ticket to." Twilight said as they made their way to her house, which the Mane 6 were in and they all started arguing over the ticket.

"Yaaaargh! I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just can't!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Twilight, sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise."

"Me too. I feel just awful that I made you feel so awful." Fluttershy said.

"And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends."

"Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did." Rarity explained.

Now it was Rainbow Dash's turn. "Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha ha, [sing-song voice] I got the ticket, I got the ticket-" She received dirty looks from everypony(including Vegito). "You know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for The Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either."

"I think some ponies need to apologize." Vegito stated.

"We're sorry, Twilight."

"Spike, take down a note. Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala." Everypony was in shock.

"If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either."

"You mean all of this was for nothing?" Vegito asked as Twilight nodded.

"Well this was anticlimactic."

"I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now." Spike did just that and sent out the letter.

"Now you won't get to go to the gala either." Fluttershy said.

"It's okay, girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all." Right after that Spike started to feel strange, but it was only because he received a letter from Princess Celestia.

"My faithful student Twilight, Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Six tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala. Everypony started to cheer because they could all go, but their happiness was interrupted by a rumble in Twilight's stomach.

"Allow us to treat you to dinner."

"I just hope you have enough bits on you." Vegito said with a smirk on his face as everypony started to laugh, they also began to leave Twilight's house.

"How come we didn't get tickets?" Spike asked in despair.

"And here I thought you didn't want to go." Vegito snickered as Spike received yet another letter from Celestia.

"And here is one for you and Vegito." There were two tickets inside and Spike strated to cheer to himself, but soon found himself being embarrassed. Both AppleJack and Vegito chuckled and they met up with the rest of the Mane 6.

* * *

In case you were wondering I do believe that Vegtio would be able to pull off the multiform technique, I mean his friends were able to... hell even Cell could do it(and yes I know it was only because of the Z fighters cells but you get the point). Well here you go and I hope you enjoyed it, but I regret to inform you that Applebuck Season will be skipped. I think at this point Vegito is banned from touching any one of AppleJack's trees, so the next chapter will be the episode after that one. The next chapter should be really fun to write, and I hope you will enjoy reading it. That's all for now so R and R and have a great day guys!

FutureShock


	6. Vegito meets Gilda

Hello and welcome back to Vegito learns the magic of friendship! In the last chapter Twilight received an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala, but she didn't know which one of her friends to take... but she ended up getting more tickets in the end. Rainbow Dash got her training weights and started to adjust to the extra weight, Vegito also learned the multiform technique and got some training of his own done. What will happen next, sit back grab some watermelon and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Six: Vegito meets Gilda

It was yet another beautiful day in Equestria, as it always seems to be in these stories. Everypony was out and about doing whatever they wanted, some where shopping, other were outside play while some chose to just relax. There was one pony however who wasn't relaxing at all, but then again he wasn't a pony. Vegito was outside of Rainbow Dash's cloud house, he was getting in some training before Rainbow Dash woke up... she was a pretty heavy sleeper. He was doing some one finger push-ups with no difficulty at all, he was up to one hundred and fifty. Just then Rainbow Dash woke up and noticed Vegito was outside, so she flew down to see what he was up to.

"Hey Vegito what's up?" She asked as he continued to do his push-ups.

"Just doing some training." He stopped and stood up when he noticed Rainbow Dash was next to him. "And why aren't you wearing your weights?"

Rainbow Dash just stared at him with an annoyed look. "I didn't think I had to wear them all the time." She explained.

"I let it slide when you're sleeping, but when you're awake I expect you to wear them!" Vegito exclaimed causing Rainbow Dash to grumble before flying up to her house. After the whole ticket fiasco a few days ago Vegtio showed her how to put on the shirt and wristbands, it took a while but she was finally able to put on the weights by herself. A few minutes later she came back down wearing the weights. "Now that's much better."

"You know it would be more helpful if you actually trained me, instead of me just wearing this heavy stuff." Rainbow grunted.

"Ok fine... give me two hundred push-ups!" Vegito commanded which made Rainbow Dash shocked.

"Two hundred push-ups?" She asked as Vegito nodded. "I can't do two hundred push-ups... at least not with this extra weight!" She protested.

"Well then I guess you'll just be wearing the shirt and wrist guards."

Vegtio started to walk away, but Rainbow Dash stopped him. "Wait... I'll do it!" Rainbow Dash yelled with determination as she got down and began doing push-ups, much to the delight of Vegito.

"Good, now just keep doing that... I'll be back in a little while." She kept doing push-ups as Vegito made his way towards Ponyville, he didn't have a set destination in mind he just wanted to walk around a bit. Well actually he did have something on his mind... food, even though he didn't have a bit to his name he still needed food. Luckily for him he didn't really need any bits, he was Equestria's protector and Princess Celestia said he might be able to get things for free. He wasn't going to run ponies out of business but he would still try and get some food, there was no way he could save the world on an empty stomach.

He finally reached the market and saw several places where he could get some food, someponies were selling grass and hay... which was out of the question. There was one guy who was selling some kind of meat, which surprised Vegito but also made him happy at the same time. The pony selling the meat had a light green coat, a brown greasy mane with a meat clever as his cutie mark, which was weird considering the world he was in.

"Hello there stranger what can I do you for?" He asked.

"I was hoping to buy some of this meat, but I don't exactly have any bits." Vegito explained.

"Well then I'm afraid I can't help you." He went right back to chopping up some meat.

"That's a shame, I was kind of hoping you would be willing to help out Equestria's protector." The guy stared at him for a little before realizing who he was.

"Wait are you Vegito, the same warrior who challenged Nightmare Moon?!"

"The very same." Vegito smirked which caused the vendor to bow before him, word of his accomplishments spread around Ponyville pretty quickly.

"It is an honor, of course you can have as much meat as you want!" In just a few seconds Vegito grabbed a handful of meat, luckily he was able to carry a lot of it. He thanked the vendor and headed back for Rainbow Dash's house, he would have grabbed more food but couldn't carry any more at the moment. It would have been too risky to fly with the meat so he walked, it wasn't too bad in fact it gave him a chance to enjoy the scenery a little. He made it back to Rainbow's house but she wasn't there, instead he found Pinkie Pie bouncing up and down.

She was looking around but stopped when Vegito came into view. "Hey Vegi how's it going?" Pinkie Pie asked with a smile on her face.

"Fine, say where's Rainbow Dash?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you knew." Pinkie Pie said.

"She probably left, although she should be doing her exercises... unless she finished them already" Vegito stated. "Wait how long have you been waiting here?" Pinkie Pie thought for a moment going through all of the thinking poses, which made Vegito just stare at her.

"Five minutes!" She smiled. "Somepony said she was over here exercising, but when I got here nopony was home. I called her name several times but got no answer, so I have been waiting here for her to get back!"

"Maybe she's practicing her flying." Vegito thought.

"Ok, I'm going to go look for her bye!" In the blink of an eye Pinkie had disappeared leaving behind only a cloud of smoke, meanwhile Vegito just shrugged it off and placed the meat on the ground. The meat needed to be cooked so he lowered his power and shot a very small ball of energy at it, luckily the meat was cooked without disintegrating in the process. He began wolfing down the meat and enjoying every bite, his eating was stopped when he was approached by somepony... except it wasn't a pony at all it was a griffon.

"Is this Rainbow Dash's house?" It was a female griffon, which surprised Vegito... he thought Equestria was home only to ponies. She didn't even seem to notice Vegito wasn't a pony, or maybe she did but just didn't care at all.

"Yes... but she's not here."

"When you see her tell her Gilda's in town and wants to see her." With that message delivered Gilda flew up into the air and headed off in a random direction, and even though Vegito didn't know her he was still going to deliver the message. Since Rainbow Dash was out and all of the meat had been eaten he decided to do some training, so he once again headed for his 'training spot' and created another Vegito to fight against.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash had been flying all over Equestria... well not all over but to many different locations, she was trying her best to avoid Pinkie Pie. Even though she was carrying the extra weight she could still fly pretty fast, avoiding Pinkie Pie made her forget about the training weights. She tried a cloud, Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight's tree and near a lake, but try as she might she was unable to escape the 'pink menace'. "Pfeh. I need a favor, Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash would have tried to escape but she just gave up.

"Waaa-oh, forget it."

"I totally promise it'll be totally fun." Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Okay." Rainbow Dash sighed as she and Pinkie Pie went back to Ponyville, once there they went to one of the many buildings(I'm not sure which one it is ok!). Rainbow Dash grabbed a cloud and Pinkie Pie was telling her where to move it.

"Over to the right. No no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. Stop. Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the-" Fed up with moving the cloud Rainbow Dash yelled at Pinkie Pie.

"Uh, I mean, perfect. Now wait for my signal." Pinkie Pie looked inside and noticed Spike was gathering scrolls, once he exited the building she gave Rainbow the signal... and then she stomped on the cloud and caused thunder. The thunder scared Spike making him drop the scrolls, it also made him get the hiccups and cause the two girls to laugh. "Oh Rainbow Dash, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups." She exclaimed.

"Good one, Pinkie Pie. You're always pulling a fast one on me." Spike said while still having the hiccups, which made Pinkie Pie concerned.

"Oh no, you're not hurt are you?"

"Neh, don't be silly, dragons are fire-proof." Which made Pinkie Pie feel better as she and Rainbow were still laughing at the prank. "I wish the same thing were true with scrolls." Since he had the hiccups he kept sending blank scrolls to Princess Celestia, who was very confused why she was getting all of these scrolls.

"Have you ever seen anything more hilarious?"

"I can think of one thing." Rainbow Dash smirked as she kicked the cloud which created thunder, it also scared Pinkie into getting the hiccups. "I didn't take you for a prankster, Pinkie Pie." She said as she flew down off of the cloud towards Pinkie.

"Are you kidding? I love to pull pranks. It's all in good fun, and Pinkie Pie loves to have fun!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed while still having the hiccups.

"You know Pinkie Pie, you're not as annoying as I thought. You wanna hang out?" Thanks to her hiccups and excitement Pinkie Pie couldn't really give a straight forward answer, so Rainbow Dash put her hoof over Pinkie's mouth. "A simple nod would do." She nodded in response.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie headed for Rarity's boutique with some seemingly harmless flowers, they placed the flowers at her doorstep and rang the doorbell... and ran away. "Is she even home?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know. This is gonna be gold." In just a few moments Rarity answered her door and noticed the flowers, she bent down and smelled them but sneezed afterwards. Both Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash started laughing as Rainbow revealed a container of sneeze powder, she dropped it which caused it to land on Pinkie Pie... who sneezed her way out of the scene.

We cut to the inside of Twilight's house, she was preparing to write on a scroll and do science stuff at the same time. She began writing on the scroll and then turned away to mix chemicals, she turned back and saw the scroll was blank. Twilight could hear Rainbow and Pinkie laughing outside, so she looked outside and saw them... she also saw the invisible ink they were holding. She just shook her head and got back to work.

AppleJack came outside of her barn with a cart attached to her ready to do some work, to her horror all of her apples were different colors. "Land sakes!" She looked over and saw Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie laughing, they were also wearing berets and holding paint pallets. Their laughing stopped when AppleJack chased them off Sweet Apple Acres, while throwing the painted apples at them. Luckily for her one of the apples landed in water causing the paint to wash off, so she just started to laugh at the prank that was pulled.

Now we cut to Fluttershy who is at some sort of lake, she was feeding some fish when some other animals come towards her. One of them is a fake turtle that is connected to a squeeze pump, via a long wire. Pinkie Pie has the pump in her mouth and is ready to squirt whoever is over there. "Is someone over there? Who're we gonna squirt? Who're we gonna squirt?"

"Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash stated which caused Pinkie Pie to gasp.

"Nononononono, we can't prank Fluttershy, I mean, she's so sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank."

"Yeah, you're right. Huh. We need another victim who's made of tougher stuff. So, who's it gonna be?"

"Oh, I've got someone in mind. The toughest around." Pinkie Pie said.

Rainbow Dash's curiosity had now been peaked. "Oh, awesome. Who? Who? Do I know them?" Pinkie Pie was giggling while she whispered into Rainbow's ear, now they were both laughing at the idea.

"Come on the training spot is this way." Rainbow Dash called back to Pinkie Pie as they approached their next target, the pony in question was Vegito. They reached the spot and noticed Vegito was hard at work training, doing various exercises at rapid speeds.

"How did you know he would be here?" Pinkie questioned.

"Are you kidding, he always trains here. Now do you have the 'stuff'?" She asked as Pinkie Pie pulled out a jar of the hottest hot sauce known to pony, Rainbow Dash then pulled out a dozen cupcakes for Pinkie to pour the sauce onto. With that done they were ready to call Vegito over. "Hey Vegito, come try these new cupcakes Pinkie Pie made!" Rainbow Dash shouted as Vegito stopped his training and flew over to the two ponies.

"Well sure, I did work up quite an appetite." Vegito picked up one of the cupcakes and shoved the whole thing into his mouth, which surprised both Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. "Say that wasn't too bad." He then proceeded to eat all of the cupcakes in mere seconds, the two ponies couldn't control their laughter and fell to the floor rolling around. "What?" After a few seconds Vegito turned red and his mouth was on fire, he let out a huge scream as he began running around searching for some water. There wasn't any in the immediate area so he flew up into the air and headed for the closest lake, it didn't take him too long to get there and once he did he flew right into it... it also happened to be the lake where Fluttershy was just at. It probably wasn't the safest way to cool off his mouth but he didn't care, and after several sips of water he was back to normal. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie followed him and began laughing even harder now, Vegito turned and saw them holding the hot sauce bottle.

"Nice prank, maybe I should return the favor." Vegito smirked as he flew up out of the water, he landed right next to them and held out his palm. A ball of energy slowly formed in his hand, which caused Rainbow and Pinkie to stop laughing.

"Big Bang..."

Realizing what was going to happen next, Rainbow Dash suggested the next move. "Uh... Pinkie, I think we better... RUN!" They both took off at high speeds away from Vegito, who stopped charging it as soon as they were out of sight. Much like them he started laughing really hard afterwards, he wasn't angry at the prank they pulled he just wanted to prank back.

"Wait I should have told Rainbow Dash about Gilda, oh well I'm sure it can wait." The rest of the day went on as normal, nothing really of interest happened... you know how it goes. The next day Vegito was woken up by the sounds of Rainbow Dash talking to somepony, he exited the bedroom and went outside to see her talking to Gilda.

"Oh hey Vegito, I didn't realize you were up." Rainbow Dash said as Gilda just stared at him. "Vegito this is Gilda, she's my griffon friend from Junior Speedster flight camp. Gida this is my new friend Vegito, he's a saiyan from another world." She introduced as Gilda just looked at her confused.

"I already met her yesterday, she wanted me to tell you she was here. I would have told you except I was too busy pranking you back." Rainbow just laughed sheepishly, Vegito also let out a small laugh.

"Well it's nice to meet you Vegito, and here I thought you were just some stranger stalking Rainbow Dash." Gilda joked.

"It's a pleasure Gilda, so what made you come to Ponyville?"

"Well I heard Rainbow Dash was living here and I decided to pay her a visit."

All of a sudden the sounds of a party hooter could be heard in the distance, they all turned and saw Pinkie Pie walking towards Rainbow's house... while wearing some funny looking glasses. "Rise and shine Rainbow Dash! It's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to- Ooh." Pinkie caught a glimpse of Gilda and was in awe.

"Mornin', Pinks. Gilda, this is my gal pal, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash, Gilda and Vegito flew down towards the pink pony.

"Hey. What's up?" Gilda asked.

"Pinkie, this is my griffon friend, Gilda."

"What's a griffon?" She asked.

"She's half-eagle, half-lion. " Rainbow explained.

"And all awesome. Raa. Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right." Gilda boasted which caused Vegito to smirk to himself, he was impressed by her attitude a little bit.

"Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp. Hey, remember the chant?"

"Sha, they made us recite it every morning, I'll never get that lame thing out of my head." With a little bit of coaxing from Rainbow Dash they were ready to sing the chsnt.

"Junior Speedsters are our lives, Sky-bound soars and daring dives, Junior Speedsters, it's our quest, To some day be the very best!" They both shouted.

Pinkie Pie started laughing. "Oh that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank. Gilda, you game?"

"Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in this morning."

"Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later." Rainbow Dash said much to Pinkie's disappointment.

"Oh. Um, well sure, no problem. Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you- later." With Gilda and Rainbow gone it was just Vegito and Pinkie Pie standing there, but it would soon be just Pinkie Pie.

"Don't worry Pinkie, I'm sure they will spend time with you soon." Vegito said as he began walking away.

"Wait... maybe you and I could hang out?" Pinkie smiled brightly but that wasn't going to help her case.

"As much as I would love to hang out with you I can't, I'm going to be pretty busy."

"Oh ok... I'll just go see if Rainbow Dash is ready to spend time with me." Pinkie Pie bounced away which made Vegito sigh in relief, he didn't have anything against Pinkie Pie it's just that he wasn't in the right mood to hang out with her right now. So he decided to do some more training, which is one of the few things that keeps away boredom. He enjoyed his new friends a lot and spending time with them was fun, but sometimes he just needed to train and be by himself.

For the next ten to twenty minutes Vegito was doing several different exercises, all the while not breaking a sweat. He was also trying to perfect some of the techniques his friends back on earth had used, there were some that seemed impossible to pull off (like the tri-beam) but he still wants to expand his arsenal of moves. "Alright let's see if I can do this one again." Vegito held his hand up with his palm facing the sky, he began shouting as electricity shot out of his palm. After a few moments a huge golden disc formed in his hand. "Destructo... Disc!" Vegito shouted as he threw the disc at a nearby tree, which cut the tree clean in two.

"I guess it worked, in the right hands that move can be pretty deadly." Vegito said to himself as he marveled at how clean the tree had been cut, it was a perfect slice and he was sure anyone who got hit with this would be dead... unless they can regenerate their bodies. He was going to try another move when he heard a familiar scream in the distance, he flew to the source and noticed Pinkie Pie falling... she was in some kind of weird contraption by the looks of it.

She was falling to what appeared to be her death, but luckily for her she was caught by Vegito. "Oh thank you Vegito I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't caught me I mean I probably would have died and then where would I..." She was interrupted by Vegito.

"You know it isn't too late for me to drop you myself." Pinkie Pie laughed sheepishly, she knew that was just Vegito's sense of humor... she also knew he was too nice to kill anypony. "So why were you falling anyway?"

"I was following around Gilda and Rainbow Dash, but that Gilda is a real meanie she told me to 'buzz off'!" Pinkie explained.

Vegito thought for a moment before making a decision. "Let's go see Twilight, she might be able to help you." The two of them went over to Twilight's house hoping to find out what to do with this Gilda situation. Although Gilda was a little arrogant she didn't seem too bad, but Vegito was just a little unsure if Pinkie Pie was right or not.

"So Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?"

"Um, yeah. She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda." Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"You know what I think, Pinkie Pie. Well, I think... you're jealous." That caused Pinkie Pie to gasp.

"Jealous?" She questioned,

"Green with envy. Well, in your case, pink with envy." Spike pointed out.

"Well, yes. Jealous. Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude."

"Improve my attitude? But I... D... B.. It's Gilda that... D... Are you seri..." That was the only thing that she could say, Pinke then left the tree house in a humph.

"Was that your idea of helping her?" Vegito questioned as Twilight and Spike turned towards him.

"Come on Vegito, you don't honestly think Gilda could be that mean?"

He just paused before giving his answer. "I don't know, but from what I've seen she could very well be meaner than we think." They both just stared at him, he was beginning to sound as crazy as Pinkie Pie.

"So you agree with Pinkie Pie?" Spike asked.

"I can't say for certain yet... I'm going to go check on her." Vegito instant transmissioned out of Twilight's house and to Pinkie Pie's location, meanwhile Twilight just sighed to herself. Pinkie Pie was sitting at a table sipping on a drink when Vegito showed up, she wasn't in the best mood after her talk with Twilight.

"Oh... hey Vegito." She said in a sad voice, which caught Vegito off guard.

"That doesn't sound like the Pinkie Pie I know, this whole Gilda thing is making you confused isn't it?" Vegito asked.

Pinkie Pie just sighed. "I don't know, I thought Gilda was a big meanie pants but maybe I'm just a big jealous pants." He just stared blankly at her, that was a very unusual way to put it.

While they were talking Gilda had stopped by and gave Granny Smith a scare, but they did however notice her 'take' an apple. "I did misjudge her. She's not only a meanie mean-pants, she's also a thief. Nonononono, she might give it back. It's just a joke." There was a slight pause before Vegito spoke up.

"I don't think she will be able to give that apple back, not that anyone would want that apple anyway." Pinkie Pie chuckled a little right as she saw Fluttershy walking with some ducks.

"Alright little ones, this way, this way. Mama duck, you're free and clear." She was walking backwards and because of that she bumped into Gilda, which made her pretty angry. "Please excuse me." Fluttershy said in a soft voice.

"I'm walkin' here." Gilda proclaimed.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I-I-I was just trying to..." Fluttershy tried to explain but it was no use.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?" Meanwhile Vegito and Pinkie Pie were watching this unfold, Pinkie was now even more sure that Gilda was a meanie... and Vegito was getting pretty angry.

Right as Fluttershy was about to speak up for herself Gilda roared in her face, which sent her running away crying. "Ugh, please, all these lame ponies are driving me buggy. I gotta bail." Gilda began flying away as Pinkie Pie was thinking of a way to handle this problem, Vegito however took action and flew right towards Gilda which cut off her path.

"Oh it's you Vegito, what do you want?" Gilda asked in an annoyed tone.

"At first I wasn't sure what to think of you Gilda, but now I know you are nothing but a bully and a thief!" Vegito shouted as several ponies gathered around and looked up at the two.

"What are you talking about?!" She was now getting defensive.

"You stole an apple for one thing, and to make matters worse you made Fluttershy cry!" Although he wasn't really as close to Fluttershy as say Rainbow Dash, they are still good friends... plus she was his first friend.

"Well she shouldn't have gotten in my way!" Gilda shouted.

"Ok Gilda you have two choices, either apologize now or I make you apologize!"

"I'm not apologizing so just get out of my way doofus!" Vegito didn't move so she tried to fly the other way, but Vegito moved right in front of her again.

"It's going to take more than petty insults to make me move, so it looks like you have gone with choice two." He began lowering his power level as Gilda just started to laugh at him.

"Yea right, and how exactly are you going to make me apologize?" In just a few seconds Gilda got punched in the gut by Vegito, which made her hunch over in pain. He then grabbed her tail and swung her around, after a few swings he stopped and threw her to the ground.

Everypony was staring in awe as Gilda slid across the ground in pain, Vegito landed in front of her with a smirk on his face. "So do you still refuse to say sorry?" Vegito asked as Gilda was struggling to get to her feet.

"I'm not apologizing!" Gilda yelled as she clenched her gut and coughed up some blood.

"Fine keep being stubborn, it's only going to lead to more pain." Vegito held out his palm and let out a shout, which sent Gilda flying backwards into a big rock. She crashed through rock hard and was pretty dazed, everypony else was wondering what exactly happened... they didn't see him punch her at all. It was as if is yell just sent her flying back. Vegito slowly walked towards Gilda, who was now starting to get up and was scared for her life.

"I'll ask you again, do you want to say you're sorry?"

"Ok I'm sorry!" Gilda screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Not to me!"

Vegito leaned over and put his hand on Gilda, he then put two fingers on his forehead and sensed for Fluttershy's energy. In the blink of an eye the two of them were gone, nopony knew where they went. After that Gilda incident Fluttershy went home in tears, and even when she got home she was still crying. All of a sudden both Vegito and Gilda appeared right in front of her, which made her stop crying and cower in fear.

"Fluttershy, Gilda has something to say to you." He motioned over to Gilda, who was still freaking out about all of this.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Fluttershy, please forgive me!" Even though it was a forced apology Fluttershy still accepted it... with a little bit of hesitation, and Gilda sighed in relief.

"Now then, I want you to leave and never come back... and if I find out that you have stolen something or bullied someone, you'll have to deal with me again understand?!" Gilda nodded in fear as she exited Fluttershy's cottage, Vegito and Fluttershy went outside to make sure she left.

"Thanks Vegito." Fluttershy said as she gave him a hug.

"I couldn't have just stood there and let her get away with thievery and bullying one of my friends." Vegito exclaimed just as Rainbow Dash came flying towards them, she had a worried look on her face.

"Vegito, Fluttershy did Gilda already leave?" They both nodded.

"Pinkie Pie told me what happened, and I just want to apologize for how she acted... as great of friend as she was I would much rather hang out with my new friends who aren't bullies." Rainbow Dash said as the three of them made their way to Twilight's house, they were going to tell her what happened. Not only so that she and Pinkie Pie can make up, but to also have something to send to Princess Celestia for her friendship report.

* * *

Well guy's I hope you enjoyed it, now I bet you are confused by the ending a little. In my opinion Vegito would have stood up to Gilda for what she did, after all he is a very heroic and noble person... plus he would have no trouble making Gilda apologize to Fluttershy. I will probably take a break from this fanfic for a little bit, I want to give my brain a rest from this story... I'm feeling a little fried and need a break. I will however update some of my other stories, and maybe even make a new one... I know I'm very crazy. The next chapter should be a good one, so R and R and peace out!

FutureShock


	7. Boast Busters

What's going on everypony, and I hope you're ready for this exciting chapter. In the last one Vegito met Gilda, and learned that she was a bully and a thief. After she refuses to apologize to Fluttershy he made her, which didn't take much effort considering he is a lot stronger than her. Things will get good in this chapter, so sit back relax and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Boast Busters

Things were going on as they normally do in Equestria, and one pony in particular was preparing to practice some magic. Twilight Sparkle had an open book on the ground and was ready to try a new spell, Spike and Vegito were also there. Spike was the test subject/assistant while Vegito was there for moral support, he figured that he should spend more time with the rest of the Mane 6... instead of just training all of the time.

"Thanks again for helping me out Vegito." Twilight said.

"No problem, we haven't really hung out since Nightmare Moon. Plus I wanted to see what kind of abilities you have." Vegito stated.

Spike was just as excited as Vegito to see Twilight's spells. "Come on, Twilight. You can do it!" He cheered as Twilight looked down at the book and read the spell.

"Okay, here goes." A purple glow surrounded Twilight's horn as she began casting, it was similar to the aura Vegito would have when powering up. After a few seconds a mustache appeared on Spike's face, which made him smile.

"Ha ha! Ya did it! Growing magic, that's number twenty-five. Twenty-five different types of tricks and counting." Spike checked off 'growing magic' on a huge checklist. "And I think this is the best trick so far. Hello, Rarity. What's that? Aw, it's nothin', just my awesome mustache." They both smirked as Spike checked himself out in the nearby mirror.

"Sorry, Romeo. As attractive and enticing as you look, it's just for practice, and it's gotta go." Another aura surrounded her horn and soon after the mustache disappeared, which made Spike sad and Vegito laugh.

After magic practice the three of them decided to take a walk around Ponyville, and all the while Spike was admiring all of Twilight's magical abilities. "Twenty-five, Twilight. Twenty-five different kinds of tricks and counting. I thought unicorns were only supposed to have a little magic that matches their special talents!"

"True, for ponies whose talents are for things like cooking or singing or math. But what if a unicorn's special talent is magic?" Twilight said.

"Like you right? I guess that makes you better than everyone else, you should take pride in the fact you have such talent."

Twilight was getting a little too flattered by the two of them. "Oh, guys, stop. I'm sure there are lots of ponies right here in Ponyville that know just as much magic as me." Plus she didn't really see herself as being better than others.

"Are you kiddin'? I don't think there's another unicorn in all of Equestria with your kind of ability, Twilight."

They stopped walking and right as they did two unicorns came charging in, and they took Spike along for the ride. "Augh! Snips, Snails! What's goin' on?" As soon as they stopped Spike went flying backwards, Vegito and Twilight started to catch up to the two of them.

"Wha, haven't you heard? There's a new unicorn in town!" Snails said.

"Yeah! They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!" That caught Twilight's and Vegito's attention, Twilight was a little concerned while Vegito was wondering if he would get to see a magic duel between this unicorn and Twilight.

Spike on the other hand wasn't buying it. "Aw, no way, that honor goes to Twilight here." He was convinced that Twilight was the most magical unicorn in Equestria.

"Where is this unicorn?"

"Ho, she's in the town square. Come on!"

The five of them made their way to town square where a large group of ponies were gathering around a cart, they were all waiting for this unicorn to show up. "Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Twilight, Spike and Vegito made their way up to the front as the cart opened up to a stage, and then some smoke appeared along with a blue unicorn with a white mane. Everypony in the audience were amazed by the sight, Vegito on the other hand scoffed.

"She isn't that powerful." Twilight turned her head toward him confused.

"How can you tell?"

"I can sense her energy, it's disappointingly low. Anything she does will probably be simple tricks." Vegito stated.

"Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" Several fireworks and other kinds of cool effects went off, which made the ponies cheer once again.

Some ponies on the other hand were not as impressed. "My, my, my! What boasting!" Rarity was one of those ponies.

"Come on, no pony's as magical as Twi— Twi— Twi— Oh! Hey, Rarity, I, uh— Mustache!" Spike was too nervous and ran away, hoping to get his famed mustache back. Twilight walked up to Rarity as soon as Spike left.

"There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" Twilight asked concerned.

"Nothin' at all, 'cept in when someone goes around showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons." Vegito stared at her, it seems these ponies have very odd ways of putting things to him.

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does not make one better than the rest of us."

"Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us. Eh, I mean, yeah, uh, magic shmagic. Boo!"

Vegito just laughed. "Actually I'm better than everyone on this planet... but at the same time she's letting her 'magic' go to waste."

"Well, well, well, it seems we have some neighsayers in the audience. Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?"

"Just who does she think she is?" Rarity asked annoyed.

"Yeah! Since we all know that Twilight here is—" Before he could finish his sentence Twilight pushed Spike away from the stage, and also told him to be quite. "What? What's wrong?" Spike wondered, he didn't know what the problem was.

"You see the way they reacted to Trixie? I don't want anyone thinking I'm a show-off." Some more fireworks went off on stage as Twilight said that.

Rainbow Dash flew up on stage and got right in her face. "So, "Great and Powerful Trixie". What makes you think you're so awesome, anyway?" Trixie laughed before answering.

"Heh, why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded ursa major! When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the ursa major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!" Even more fireworks went off as the stage displayed her 'battle' with the ursa major, which made Snips and Snails declare that she was the greatest unicorn ever.

"How do you know? You didn't see it! And besides, Twi— Mmph! M-mmph!" Spike once again tried to tell everypony about Twilight's abilities but she stopped him, and not without good reason.

"It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers. Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville." Everypony just stared at her and insert cricket noises here. "Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie? Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians. Anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!?"

"Maybe you should go up there Twilight, I'm sure you could beat her." Vegito said as he looked over to Twilight.

"There's no way I'm going to use my magic now, Vegito. Especially since—"

Trixie didn't want to waste any time so she picked a pony at random, and she picked Twilight Sparkle. "Hmm, how about you! Well, how about it? Hm? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?" Twilight didn't want to go up there, but luckily somepony else did.

"That's it! I can't stand for no more of this!" AppleJack went on stage as Spike cheered her on. "Can your magical powers do this?" She began spinning a rope with her tail and doing all kinds of tricks, it ended when she grabbed an apple off of a tree and swung it into her mouth... which made the audience cheer. "Top that, missy."

"Oh ye of little talent. Watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie!" She used her magic to remove her hat and then started to move the rope AppleJack used, she then tied her up and put an apple into her mouth. "Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails."

Vegito once again smirked and shook his head. "Like I said, simple tricks." Soon after that Rainbow Dash charged Trixie once again, this time to put her in her place.

"There's no need to go struttin' around and showin' off like that. That's my job!" She flew towards a windmill and spun the blade around, she then flew through several clouds. She then reversed the process and landed back on stage, and then a rainbow appeared above her head. "They don't call me "Rainbow" and "Dash" for nothin'!" The crowd cheered.

"When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll call you is loser." Trixie once again used her magic and wrapped the rainbow around Rainbow Dash, she spun her around in the air before dropping her on the ground. "Seems like any pony with a dash of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great Trixie." Rainbow Dash made her way back to her friends and got scared when Trixie created a thunder cloud... which made several ponies laugh. "Seems like any pony with a dash of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great Trixie."

"What we need is another unicorn to challenge her. Someone with some magic of her own." Spike nudged Twilight as he said that.

The others were thinking the same thing as Spike. "Yeah! A unicorn to show this unicorn who's boss." Rainbow exclaimed.

"A real unicorn to unicorn tussle." Although it made sense Twilight still didn't want to go up, but luckily she wasn't the only unicorn around.

"Enough. Enough, all of you. I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. Rainbow Dash and Applejack may behave like ruffians, but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace." Rarity protested.

"Ooo, what's the matter? Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?" Oh snap, no she did not! This might even be worse than Cell stepping on android 16's head... nah I'm lying.

"Oh, it. Is. On! You may think you're tough with all of your so-called powers, but there's more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle. A unicorn needs to have style." Rarity used her magic and grabbed the curtain Trixie was using, she then spun it around her and came out wearing a dress and a new hairstyle. Once again the audience was impressed. "A unicorn is not a unicorn without grace and beauty."

Trixie didn't seem impressed at all and started using her magic. "Rarity won't let Trixie get the best of her! She's strong, she's beautiful, she's—" Before Spike could finish everypony gasped, and Rarity was demanding to see a mirror.

"Nothing." Twilight said.

"It's fine."

"It's gorgeous."

"You know green is actually a good color for you." Vegito snickered as Rarity tried her best to look up at almost super saiyan styled hair... except it was green.

"Ugh, no. Green hair! Not green hair! Such an awful, awful color!" She ran away crying and also offended a pony who actually had green hair.

"Well Twilight, guess it's up to you. Come on, show her what you're made of." Before Twilight could even try and protest Vegito made his way onto the stage, now this should be good!

Trixie just started laughing loudly. "I don't know what kind of creature you are, but nopony is more powerful than the great and powerful Trixie!" Now it was Vegito's turn to laugh.

"I hope you aren't proud of those little tricks you used, I'm sure anyone could have done that... and I'm far more powerful than you could ever hope to be."

"Don't make me laugh, I'm am the greatest unicorn in all of Equestria! Now then, what can you do that I can not?" Trixie asked

"A lot actually, but I think I'll do something that is impossible for you to do. You should be grateful, you will be among the first ponies to catch a glimpse of my real power!" Vegito clenched his fists and began shouting, at first it didn't seem like a big deal but soon enough the ground started to shake. After the ground shaking came high force winds, which blew several ponies back a few feet. All of this was coming from Vegito and as he was shouting his muscles started to bulk up, and a few moments later his eyes turned teal, his hair gold and he was surrounded by a huge golden light... the transformation sent out a blinding light as well.

As ponies regained sight they noticed Vegito on stage, but he looked different and there was a golden aura around him. "What in tarnation happened to him?" AppleJack asked as everypony looked on shocked... including Trixie.

"I'll put things into perspective for you, I have just transformed into a super saiyan. In this state my power, strength, and natural abilities increase greatly, and guess what it's a power only saiyans can have." Trixie was still in shock at this whole thing, her jaw was practically on the floor.

She shook off her shock and tried to keep her composure. "Impressive... light... show, but I'm still..."

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to up the anti." Vegito flew high up into the air and was now hovering above everypony, he then brought his arms and legs close to his chest. "I hope you are ready for another 'light show'." Another aura surrounded his body as he spread his arms and legs apart, and with another powerful shout a huge explosion of energy was released. To the ponies watching it looked like he became a giant ball of light in the sky, several ponies ran to take cover out of fear of being swallowed up by it... although he did it pretty high in the sky to avoid destroying anything. When he finally stopped he noticed everypony was in shock once again, so he flew back down to Trixie who was now even more shocked than before.

"What... are you?"

Vegito smirked. "I am a proud saiyan warrior from the planet earth, you can call me Super Vegito. So go ahead Trixie, out do me." Vegito challenged as Trixie just looked over to him, she was scared shitless.

"I can do that... but I need to rest first, come back later!" Everypony cheered for him and then went off, Vegito left the stage and met up with Rainbow Dash and AppleJack... Twilight and Spike had left earlier.

"Vegito that was awesome! So you can transform just like that?" Rainbow asked.

"Yep, I even have two more transformations, although I haven't tried them out yet in this body." He stated as AppleJack just rolled her eyes.

"So do we have to refer to ya as 'Super Vegito' from now on?"

He started laughing as he scratched the back of his head. "You guys don't, but I'm sure Trixie will especially since I put her in her place." Right as he said that Snips and Snails ran up to him.

"Just you wait until Trixie rests up, then she will show you that she's the most powerful unicorn ever!" Snips shouted and Snails nodded in agreement.

"You two don't honestly believe that she defeated an ursa major?"

"Of course we do, she is the great and powerful Trixie!" Snails yelled.

"Well then why don't you go find an ursa major and have her defeat it in front of everybody?" Vegito asked sarcastically which gave the two of them an idea, they didn't know it was sarcasm so they ran off towards the Everfree Forest. "Wait a minute, where did Twilight go?"

"She and Spike jus' took off without sayin' a word. Come to think of it she was acting awfully strange." AppleJack stated as Vegito put two fingers on his forehead and searched for Twilight, he then teleported to her location.

Twilight was inside of her house reading a book while Spike was trying to talk some sense into her, he stopped when Vegito appeared in the room. "Vegito is that you... what happened to your hair... and eyes?" Twilight asked.

"If you didn't leave when I challenged Trixie you would know about my super saiyan transformation, it increases all of my abilities greatly and I have two others." He said as he powered down. "But that's besides the point, the real reason I'm here is because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes you, you're friends were getting hurt/humiliated and all you did was stand there and watch." Vegito pointed out which made Twilight sigh.

"Vegito you saw how they treated Trixie, I don't want them thinking I'm a show off." She explained.

Spike was on Vegito's side with this one, he knew that the rest of the Mane 6 wouldn't be mad at Twilight. "It's not the same thing, Twilight. You'll be using your magic to stand up for your friends!" He added.

"I don't want to be seen as a bragger like Trixie."

"But it wouldn't be the same, and once again you should take pride in the fact that you're so talented."

"I'm sorry but the answer is still no!" Twilight used her magic to create a door in front of Spike and Vegito and closed it.

"Fine be that way, but sooner or later you will have to embrace the fact that you have magic." He opened the door and flew out of Twilight's house, he needed to clear his head so he went to his usual spot to train. For some reason he couldn't understand Twilight's resistance, I guess since he was a saiyan it was natural for him to take pride in his abilities... and being the fusion of Goku and Vegeta didn't hurt.

Vegito started off like he normally did with some push-ups and sit-ups, then he moved on to actual fighting. He was doing this for about ten minutes when he heard several ponies scream, and the roar of a bear. So he instant transmissioned to Ponyville and noticed an ursa major looming over the town, he also noticed Trixie trying to defeat it and failing.

"How did an ursa major get here?" Vegito asked as Spike and Twilight ran up to him.

"Snips and Snails brought it here." Spike explained.

"What?!"

Snips and Snails gulped. "Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it." Snails said.

"I can't" They all looked over to Trixie. "Oh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an ursa major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better." Meanwhile Snips and Snails were thinking it was a bad idea to bring the ursa major here.

"Don't worry I can handle this!" Vegito flew up and kicked it in the head, which sent it back a few feet. "This is going to be easier than I thought." He began lowering his power level as he started flying around the major, it tried to swipe at him but he was too quick. Vegito attacked it at all sides and seemed to weaken it, he could and was probably going to kill it but Twilight didn't want that to happen. She was going to have to use her magic, but it was for the greater good.

"Vegito wait!" She shouted which made Vegito pause and look back to her, the ursa major took advantage of this and knocked Vegito down to the ground. Twilight began casting a spell which sent out a tune from nearby plants, the melody made the ursa major drowsy.

"Nice use of number sixteen."

An even bigger aura surrounded her horn as she grabbed the top of the water tower and dumped out the water, she then took it to a barn and filled it with milk. "That's new." Spike pointed out as it fell asleep, but she picked it up with magic before it crushed Trixie. She then fed it the milk as she sent it into a cave, and afterwards everypony was cheering.

"Unbelievable!" Rainbow shouted.

"That was amazing!"

"Nice going Twilight." Vegito pointed out as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Heavens to Betsy! We knew you had ability, but not that much!"

"I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me."

Rainbow, AppleJack and Rarity all had the same reaction. "Hate you?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, darling?" Rarity questioned.

"Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Magic's got nothing to do with it. Trixie's just a loudmouth." Both Rarity and AppleJack agreed in their own unique ways.

"So, you don't mind my magic tricks?"

"Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend."

"I told you so Twilight." Vegito snickered as they all shared a little laugh as Rainbow Dash explained how defeating the ursa major made them even prouder.

"Wow, Twilight, how'd you know what to do with that ursa major?" Spike asked.

"That's what I was doing when you came looking for me. I was so intrigued by Trixie's bragging that I was compelled to do a little reading up on them." She explained.

"So it is possible to vanquish an ursa major all by yourself?"

"That wasn't an ursa major. It was a baby, an ursa minor." Hearing that made Trixie shocked because she couldn't even beat an ursa minor.

"And it wasn't rampaging. It was just cranky because someone woke it up." Everypony turned to Snips and Snails, who became very nervous.

Even after all of this Trixie was still being a show off. "Huh. You may have vanquished an ursa minor, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" A cloud of smoke appeared and Trixie ran away from Ponyville, and Rainbow Dash was about to go after them until Twilight stopped her.

"Just let her go. Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson. Now, about you two." Snips and Snails tried to leave but Twilight stopped them.

"Uh, we're sorry that we woke up the ursa minor."

"We just wanted to see some awesome magic."

"Yeah! And the way you vanquished that ursa minor was awesome!"

"We deserve whatever punishment you give us."

"For starters, you can clean up this mess. And... What do you think, Spike? Should I give them number twenty five?" Spike agreed as he joined Snips and Snails, Twilight began casting the spell and they all had mustaches... which they all enjoyed.

Vegito just stared before walking up to the four of them. "Wait so these two bring an ursa minor here, and it could have killed/hurt someone or destroyed Ponyville and their punishment is facial hair?!"

"Well, they also have to clean up." Twilight explained.

"Clearly you don't know the first thing about discipline, so how I about I punish them myself... oh and Spike you might want to move." Vegito flew up into the air and once again transformed into a super saiyan, Spike ran away as Snips and Snails stared up at Vegito. "You two stay right where you are!" He commanded as he cupped his hands together.

"KA!" A blue ball of energy started to form in his hands. "ME... HA!" Several ponies knew what Vegito was trying to do, so Rainbow Dash flew up to try and stop him.

"Vegito wait you can't kill them." She pleaded but it was no use, so she moved out of the way.

"ME... HA!" He fired the beam straight at Snips and Snails(who cowered in fear), but right as the beam was about to hit them it redirected into the sky. Vegito then flew down and stood in front of them, they looked up and saw an angry looking Super Vegito staring at them... so they ran away in fear.

Twilight sighed and walked up to Vegito. "So you weren't going to kill them?" She asked as the Mane 6 and Spike walked up to him.

"Of course not, I was only trying to scare them into never doing anything stupid again." Vegito said as he powered down out of super saiyan.

The next day Twilight was in her tree house sending a report to Princess Celestia. "Dear Princess Celestia, I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a showoff that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends."

"So, you finally admit that you're the most talented unicorn in all of Ponyville?" Spike asked.

"Well, yeah, but it's nothing to brag about. So, uh, how did it go with Rarity?"

"Eh, she didn't go for the mustache." Spike sighed.

"You know, Spike, that mustache has nothing to do with who you really are. Maybe you should just try being yourself."

"Or... Maybe the mustache wasn't enough. Maybe if I had a mustache and a beard?" Twilight just sighed. "Okay, imagine me with a nice, long, Fu Manchu type beard. Or maybe a goatee. Oh, no a soulpatch right on my chin!"

* * *

There you have it I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had some fun writing it. As much as I love this episode the ending always bugged me, I mean Snips and Snails bring a deadly beast to Ponyville and get facial hair. Even for a kids show this ending wasn't that great, they could have gotten a better punishment... oh well what can you do. I think I'll upload chapters of this every other week, that way I can also focus on my other fanfics and get those done. R and R and have a great day!

FutureShock


	8. Rock the Dragon

How's it going everypony and welcome back, thanks for tuning in this week and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Last time Trixie came to town and bragged about how she was the best unicorn ever, and since the Mane 6 couldn't beat her it was up to Vegito... and we all know how that turned out. So what's going to happen now... kick back relax and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Rock the Dragon

The sun was shining in Equestria because in these stories it always is... well at least in my stories it is. Anyway, since it was such a nice day outside Rainbow Dash was going to go for a record. She was going to be the new ball bouncing champion I shit you not... but not before she had to do two hundred wing ups while wearing her training weights. That was her usual morning routine because Vegito wanted to make sure she got some training done everyday. She had finished her exercises about an hour ago and was now trying to break the record, Vegito on the other hand was doing what he normally did... train. He was in his usual spot but he wasn't doing any actual fighting, instead he was going to try and transform into a super saiyan 2.

"Alright now let's see if I can still do this." Vegito stood there for a few moments before building up his energy, he let out a powerful shout and the ground beneath him shook a little bit. He kept on shouting before transforming into a super saiyan, the huge surge of power was pretty satisfying for the fused warrior. Once again he began shouting as he clenched his fists and he was surrounded by a huge golden light. The ground shook even more as rock chunks flew out of it, to anypony flying above they would probably be blown away by the high force winds being sent out. After several moments of powerful shouting he had finally transformed, his hair had spiked upward a bit more and he now had electricity emitting from his body.

He stood there for a few moments, just feeling the amount of power he had now. "Now this is what I call power." Vegito decided to test out his new found power and flew up into the air, now as a super saiyan 2 he was punching and kicking the air at very fast rate. It was too bad nopony was around to see this, but he just continued his training anyway. Did he really need to train... no, but it gave him something to do. He just kept on doing his training, unaware of the 'danger' that loomed over Ponyville.

* * *

The Mane 6 were all gathered inside Twilight's house, they were discussing the whole 'dragon' problem. "What in the name of all things cinnamon swirled is a full-grown dragon doing here in Equestria?" AppleJack asked as Twilight looked through her books.

"Sleeping." That caught the others off guard. "According to Princess Celestia, he's taking a nap. His snoring is what's causing all this smoke." Twilight said as she put a book into her saddle bag.

"He should really see a doctor. That doesn't sound healthy at all."

"Well, at least he's not snoring fire. What are we meant to do about it?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow Dash had one idea of how to accomplish this. "I'll tell you what we're meant to do. Give him the boot. Take that. And that!" She nearly knocked over a horse statue and crashed into a bookcase.

"We need to encourage him to take a nap somewhere else. Princess Celestia has given us this mission, and we must not fail. If we do, Equestria will be covered in smoke for the next one hundred years."

"Hmph. Talk about getting your beauty sleep." Or you know, possibly dying as well... that smoke can't be too good for lungs.

"All right everypony, I need you to gather supplies quickly. We've got a long journey ahead of us. Let's meet back here in less than an hour."

Before they could go, they would need a little help from a certain somepony. "We should go get Vegito, I'm sure he could help us." Rainbow Dash suggested and the others agreed.

"Alright, go get Vegito and explain the situation... then meet up here." They once again agreed went back to their homes to prepare, except Rainbow Dash went to go find Vegito and tell him what happened. She flew as quickly as she could to the training spot and saw Super Vegito fighting the air.

"Hey Vegito!" Rainbow yelled as he stopped his training and turned towards her, he did say they didn't have to call him Super Vegito... although right now maybe he's Super Vegito 2.

Vegito powered down out of super saiyan 2 and flew over towards her. "Greetings Rainbow Dash, have you come here to train?" She shook her head no and began explaining the situation to him, the thought of a dragon made him laugh. He could easily kill it and have enough meat for a good amount of time. "So I assume Twilight has a plan?" Rainbow Dash nodded as Vegito shook his head.

"Oh gosh I need to get ready, meet at Twilight's house in less than an hour." Rainbow Dash flew towards her house and Vegito continued his training, he was already prepared for this.

"At least we don't have to collect any dragon balls." Vegito said to himself as he punched and kicked the air.

Rainbow Dash flew up to her cloud house and dipped her hooves into the rainbow liquid, she then wiped it onto her cheeks and roared. AppleJack had her family pack her saddlebag with supplies and then they put it onto her back, she then 'jumped' into a dramatic pose. Pinkie Pie walked out of Sugar Cube Corner with a pair of sunglasses on, confetti shot out of her saddlebag and she giggled... but then realized it was her turn to pose. Rarity had her saddlebag in her mouth as she walked by a mirror wearing a camouflage helmet, she looked back into the mirror and thought it was ugly. She walked back with a camouflage sunhat. "Much better, onward!" Fluttershy walked out of her cottage wearing protective gear and got scared when the door closed behind her.

"Let's go!" AppleJack shouted as everypony but Fluttershy ran off.

"Umm... let's not." She didn't want to go on this journey at all.

After less than an hour went by the seven of them were all gathered in front of Twilight's house. "All right girls, listen up. I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall." Twilight pointed to the mountain.

"M-m-mountain?" Fluttershy questioned softly.

"The dragon is in that cave at the very top."

"Looks pretty cold up there." AppleJack pointed out and then Rainbow Dash said the higher you go the colder it gets.

Luckily Rarity prepared for this in the only way she could. "Good thing I brought my scarf." Where did her hat go? Vegito slapped his forehead as Pinkie Pie marveled at it.

"And how exactly is a scarf going to keep your ENTIRE body warm?" Rarity just scoffed at him.

"You don't honestly expect me to bring one of my dresses up there, why, it could get ruined or dirty or burned..." Vegito stopped her as he decided it was best to just not question it, these ponies don't seem like they have jackets or even pants! Plus he wasn't in the mood to get into an argument with Rarity about fashion.

Fluttershy gazed up at the mountain and gulped, meanwhile Twilight pulled a map out of her saddle bag."Um, excuse me, Twilight? I know you're busy, but..."

"Uh-huh. Well, we could go this way."

"But if I could just have a second..."

"Uh-huh. No, we want to avoid that."

"So, um, I was thinking that, um, maybe I should just stay here in Ponyville."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh! Good. I'll stay here and-"

Twilight wasn't paying attention but she snapped out of her thinking when Fluttershy wanted to stay home. "Wait! You have to come! Your way with wild animals will surely come in handy."

"I don't think I-"

"Oh, and don't worry about your little friends in the meadow. Spike's got it covered while you're gone."

Vegito walked over to Twilight with a look of confusion on his face. "Wouldn't it make more sense to bring Spike with us, we are dealing with a dragon after all. So having a dragon help us with a dragon would be helpful."

"Spike is only a baby dragon, and besides dragons can be territorial especially around other dragons." He just shrugged as Twilight put the map back into her saddle bag.

"Are you sure you want Fluttershy to come along? I mean, that pony's afraid of her own shadow. She's just going to slow us down."

"That's ridiculous, how could anyone be afraid of their..." The three of them turned towards Fluttershy who jumped into a bush at the sight of her shadow. "...never mind."

"All right, move out!" The six of them ran towards the mountain, bringing a scared Fluttershy along with.

They made their way to the base of the mountain and heard a roar, which scared Fluttershy as she hid behind AppleJack. "Whoa. What was that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That is what it sounds like when a dragon snores."

"It- it's so... high!" Fluttershy pointed out as she gazed up at the tall mountain.

"Well, it is a mountain. I'm going to fly up there and check it out! Wah!" She was about to fly up when AppleJack grabbed her tail and pulled her down.

"Hold on, now. I think we should all go up together. Safety in numbers an all."

Rainbow Dash sighed as the six of them went up the mountain, Vegito and Rainbow Dash were flying up. "I hear the only thing that sparkles more than a dragon's scales are the jewels they use to build their nests. Ooo, if I play my cards right, I might be able to convince him to part with a few!"

"Good luck with that one Rarity." Vegito snickered.

"Welcome to my cave, Rarity. Care for a diamond?" Pinkie Pie imitated a dragon and roared, everypony had a laugh except for Twilight.

"Girls, this is no laughing matter! Fluttershy, you're the expert on wild creatures. What do you think the dragon will be like? Fluttershy?" They all looked down and saw her hiding behind a bush.

"Hey! What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

Pinkie Pie smiled, she didn't get that it was sarcasm. "Ooo, I think I have one in my bag!" She looked in her bag and confetti came out of it, so no she didn't have one.

"I-it's so... so... steep."

"Well, it is a cliff. You could just, oh, I don't know, fly up here?" Fluttershy was still hesitant to go up there.

"Come on, Fluttershy, you can do it. Flap those wings!" Fluttershy began flapping her wings and started floating up, but when the dragon roared her wings froze up and she fell to the ground.

Rainbow Dash grunted as Fluttershy fell. "Uh, we don't have time for this."

"I'm on it." Just as AppleJack was about to go down and help Vegito flew down and picked her up.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you." He flew up to the others.

They all let out a sigh of relief. "Now then, let's continue." Twilight said.

They continued onward up the mountain before reaching a big gap, everyone except Fluttershy was able to jump across and now it was her turn. "But... it's so... wide."

"Come on, Fluttershy, we should be much farther along by now."

"You could just leap on over." AppleJack suggested right before the dragon snored again, scaring Fluttershy in the process.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a hop, skip and a jump. See?"

Pinkie Pie demonstrated this the only way she could, by singing of course. "It's not very far, just move your little rump. You can make it if you try with a hop, skip and jump" She jumped across several times.

"We don't have time for this."

"A hop, skip and jump, just move your little rump, a hop, skip and jump, a hop, skip and jump, a hop, skip and jump, a hop skip and jump, a hop skip and jump!"

After that demonstration she was ready to try it out. "O-okay. Here I go. A hop."

"That's it." AppleJack encouraged.

"You've got it."

"Almost there."

"Skip." She started to jump across.

Twilight warned her not to look down, but she did anyway... luckily it was a short gap so she didn't fall down. "I guess I forgot to jump." Vegito pulled her forward and they continued on their journey.

"Let's keep it down. According to my map, we're entering an avalanche zone. The smallest peep could cause a huge rock slide."

"An... an ava... ava..."

"Be quiet." Vegito ordered as they kept walking.

Rainbow Dash flew under a tree and two leaves fell down, when they landed on Fluttershy's back she screamed. "AVALA-!" AppleJack covered her mouth but it was no use. All of a sudden rocks started falling down and the ponies scattered, luckily for them Vegito was up there with them. He flew up into the air and started blasting the falling rocks, one by one the rocks were destroyed. They all looked on in amazement as Vegito effortlessly destroyed those big rocks. After a few seconds every rock was destroyed, and everypony was safe thanks to Vegito.

Unfortunately the way become blocked by some dirt and rocks. "Whoo-hoo! Let's do it again!"

"Thanks Vegito, we owe you one." Twilight said and the others nodded.

"Don't mention it, but it looks like our way is blocked." Even though it wasn't really a problem for him, it was for the others.

"Sorry." Fluttershy apologized.

"Aw, no big whoop, sugar cube."

Twilight sighed. "Yeah, we'll just have to climb over." They were about to start the climb when Vegito stopped them.

"I want all of you to stand behind me." He ordered as the Mane 6 got behind him, as soon as they were out of the way he cupped his hands. A blue ball of energy formed in his hands. "KA... ME... HA... ME...HA!" Vegito fired the attack straight at the huge pile of dirt and rocks, and upon impact the obstruction exploded. The Kamehameha passed right through it and the way became clear again. "It looks like we won't have to climb up after all." They all cheered and continued on through the cleared path. The rest of the way up wasn't as bad as before hand, it was actually pretty easy for them.

After walking up the path for a while they finally made it up to the dragons cave. "So Twilight, what's the plan?" Vegito asked.

"Rainbow Dash, you'll use your wings to clear the smoke." She flew up into the air. "Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you'll create a diversion to distract the dragon if things get a little hairy in there." Pinkie Pie took out a rubber chicken, which confused both Vegito and Rarity.

"I don't think that's what she had in mind." Vegito shook his head but Twilight just brushed it off.

"Applejack, you're ready with the apples in case he decides to attack. Vegito you should also be ready to defend us in case he attacks. But it shouldn't come to that, because Fluttershy will do what she needs to do to wake him up, and between the two of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go. Is everypony ready?" They all nodded... except for Fluttershy.

"Okay then, we're goin' in." Twilight began walking into the cave... alone. "So, what is the best way to wake up a sleeping dragon without upsetting him? Fluttershy? Oh, come on!" She went back outside to get her. "Come on! We have to do this! Now! Every second longer that dragon sleeps is another acre of Equestria that is covered in smoke. Ooh!" All the ponies tried pushing her but she wouldn't budge, meanwhile Vegito was laughing at all of them trying to push her.

"I- I- I can't go in the cave." They all fell backwards at that, atleast I think they did.

Rainbow Dash grunted. "Oh, great. She's scared of caves now, too."

"I'm not scared of caves, I'm scared of." She stammered.

"What's that, sugarcube?"

"I'm scared of."

"What?"

"I'm scared of dragons!" Fluttershy screamed.

Just then the dragon snored again causing them to get covered in smoke. "But Fluttershy. You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals."

"Yes, because they're not dragons."

"What about that manticore, you walked up to him like he was nothing." Vegito pointed out.

"Yes, because he wasn't a dragon."

"Spike is a dragon. You're not scared of him."

"Yes, because he not a huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown-up dragon!" The dragon snored once again scaring Fluttershy.

Twilight was confused. "But, if you're so afraid of dragons, why didn't you say something before we came all the way up here?"

"I was afraid to."

"All of us are scared of that dragon." AppleJack pointed out.

"I'm not!"

AppleJack sighed. "Almost all of us are scared of that dragon."

"I'm the strongest warrior in the universe, I fear nothing!" Vegito boasted.

"Well, the rest of us are afraid of that dragon, but we've got a job to do. So, get in there with Twilight and show her what you're made of. "

Fluttershy was still pretty scared. "I- I- I just... can't." She started walking away and Twilight sighed.

"Let me talk to her, you guys go on ahead." Vegito walked over to Fluttershy and pulled her behind a nearby rock, meanwhile Twilight went into the cave. "Look I know you're scared, but it seems like you're the only one who can stop that dragon." Well, Vegito could but that's not the point.

"But I-I'm too... afraid." Fluttershy started shaking so Vegito put his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't think the others are afraid too, do you think they want to deal with that dragon?!" He raised his voice which made Fluttershy almost cry, he took a deep breath and thought about what to say next. He could hear in the background that the others were trying to get rid of the dragon, and it sounded like nothing was working.

"Fluttershy... if you don't go out there you're friends could get killed, now I'm sure you don't want that to happen?" She looked up at his serious face, but she just couldn't do it. He heard the dragon roar once again. "Come on, facing your fear would be far less painful."

"I-I- can't" Vegito sighed and flew out towards the dragon, he noticed it was out of it's cave and that it blew the ponies away with it's breath.

"Alright, it's time to end this."

The ponies crashed into the rock that Fluttershy was hiding behind, she looked on in horror as her friends laid their beaten. She then remembered what Vegito told her like ten seconds ago. "I hope you're hungry." The dragon roared but Vegito didn't flinch.

He built up his energy into a ball and prepared to fire at the dragon, but Fluttershy was now ready to step in. "How dare you..." She flew right up to the dragon. " How dare you! Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully. You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not- I repeat- You do not! Hurt! My! Friends! You got that?" The dragon whimpered. "Well?"

Vegito stopped gathering energy and flew back down to ground, he then blinked twice. "Now why does this seem familiar?" He rubbed his chin as Fluttershy got into the dragon's face.

"But that rainbow one kicked me." Rainbow Dash nodded.

"And I am very sorry about that. But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures."

"But I-"

"Don't you 'but I' me, mister. Now what do you have to say for yourself? I said, what do you have to say for yourself?" The dragon started to cry. "There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all." She flew down to the ground and everybody cheered and walked over to her.

"You did it! I knew you could do it."

Once again Vegito put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you." She smiled as the dragon flew away from the mountain.

They all shared a happy moment, until Rainbow Dash had a realization. "Hey wait a minute... couldn't you have just Instant Transmissioned us up here?" Rainbow questioned and the others looked towards him.

"Well yea, I actually could have just done this job my self." Rainbow Dash grunted.

"Then why didn't you?!"

Vegito smirked. "Because, otherwise Fluttershy wouldn't have faced her fear... and Twilight's report would go as follows." He cleared his throat. "Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned that Instant Transmission is a very useful technique, and I hope to some day learn it... oh an Vegito got rid of the dragon. Your student, Twilight Sparkle." The Mane 6 started cracking up, even Twilight despite the fact she was being mocked.

Back inside Twilight's house, Spike was chasing Angel around. "I said come back here! Ooh! How does Fluttershy put up with you furry little things?"

"Spike, take a letter." He agreed and took a piece of paper and a quill. "Dear Princess Celestia, I am happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country, and that it was my good friend, Fluttershy, who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome even your greatest fears. Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Spike sent the letter and AppleJack called Twilight outside, so she went out onto her balcony.

"Twilight! You gotta come see this! She's just five away from a new pony record!"

"Three hundred forty-seven, three hundred forty-eight..." Everypony was outside watching her, including Vegito, he wanted to see if she could break the record. She was bouncing the ball but all of a sudden a roar could be heard which scared Rainbow Dash... and made her not break the record. Everypony laughed and she assumed it was a dragon. "Why are you laughing? That awful dragon is back!" But it turned out to be Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie, you scared me! I mean, uh, you... broke my concentration."

"It's okay, Rainbow Dash. Not every pony can be as brave as me." A leaf fell from the tree and Rainbow Dash blew it back up, it landed on Fluttershy and she fell to the ground. Once again they all laughed, and Twilight just shook her head.

* * *

Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was fun to write, and this episode is one instance where Fluttershy channels Teen Gohan... think about it. Also Vegito could have done everything himself, but he doesn't because Celestia wanted him to let Twilight and her friends handle things, unless it is a life and death situation he won't get too involved. There will be future chapters where Instant Transmission could just solve the problem, but it won't. If you're wondering why he was so direct with Fluttershy about the dragon possibly killing her friends, I don't think a battle hardened warrior like him would 'sugarcoat' anything... even to Fluttershy, and also he is the fusion of both Goku and Vegeta so you know. R and R and have a great day!

FutureShock


	9. DBZebra

Hello everypony and welcome back to the show, I got a good one in store for you guys. In the last chapter Vegito and the Mane 6 trekked up a mountain, they got to the top and dealt with a dragon. I skipped Look before you sleep because as much as I love that episode it wouldn't really work, I don't think Vegito would want to be apart of Twilight's slumber party. So now all that's left to do is enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine: DBZebra

Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Vegito were walking through Ponyville, Vegito had finished some of his training and decided to spend more time with Twilight. "Wow, what a gorgeous day!" Twilight noted as the three of them continued walking.

"Rainbow Dash must have gotten up early for once and cleared all the clouds away."

Vegito snickered to himself. "I made her get up early, the earlier she gets up the more training she can get into the day." Both Twilight and Spike looked at him concerned, he was acting like some kind of drill sergeant or something... but they turned back towards Ponyville hoping he didn't make them train as well.

"I bet all of Ponyville is going to be out enjoying the sunshine. What? Where is everypony?" They looked around and saw nopony was around, it was like a ghost town or something. Actually there was a little filly standing in a doorway, but she got pulled into the house and the door closed behind her.

"Is it some sort of pony holiday?"

"Not that I know of."

"Maybe Pinkie Pie organized some sort of massive hide n seek game?"

Both Twilight and Spike got a kick out of that, but they didn't think it would be possible... ok it was possible but just unlikely. "Is it... zombies?!"

"Uh... not very likely."

"Not likely... but possible?" Just then they thought they heard somepony call to them, they looked around and saw it was Pinkie Pie.

"Psst! Twilight! Spike! Vegito! Come here! Come! Here! Hurry! Before she gets you!"

The three of them ran into Sugar Cube Corner and the door closed, the only light was coming from Pinkie's flashlight. "Who?! The zombie pony?" That scared Pinkie Pie and made Spike cling to Twilight which made her groan.

"Spike! There are no zombie ponies. Pinkie, what are you doing here alone in the dark?" She turned on the lights and revealed the rest of the Mane 6, Apple Bloom was also there. "Okay then, what are you all doing here in the dark?"

"We're hidin' from her!" AppleJack pointed outside and they all saw some sort of creature wearing a brown cloak.

Apple Bloom approached Twilight. "Did you see her Twilight? Did you see... Zecora?"

"Apple Bloom! I told you never to say that name." AppleJack scolded.

"Well, I saw her glance this way..."

"Glance evilly this way." Pinkie added.

" ... And then a bunch of you flip out for no good reason." Vegito nodded his head in agreement.

"No good reason? You call protectin' yer kin no good reason? Why, as soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin' into town, she started shakin' in her lil' horseshoes." Apple Bloom protested while still being shaken. "So I swept her up and brought her here."

Apple Bloom once again protested. "I walked here myself! Applejack, I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!"

"Not from that creepy Zecora."

"She's mysterious."

"Sinister."

"And spoooooky!"

Zecora takes off her hood and everypony gasps, except for Twilight and Vegito of course. "That's what you're all afraid of?!" Vegito slapped his forehead, Twilight didn't know what the big deal was either.

"Just look at those stripes! So garish!" Vegito's eye started to twitch a little bit, but nopony seemed to notice. They were too distracted by Zecora.

"She's a zebra." Nopony in the room knew what a zebra was. "A zebra, and her stripes aren't a fashion choice Rarity, they're what she was born with." Rarity fainted.

"Born where? I've never seen a pony like that in these parts, 'cept... her!"

"Well, she's probably not from here, and she's not a pony. My books say that zebras come from a far away land. But I've never seen her in Ponyville. Where does she live?" Spike sneaked off into the kitchen while Twilight was talking.

"That's just it, she lives in... the Everfree Forest!" Cue the sounds of thunder and Twilight yelling at Spike, he grabbed some candy from the back and knocked over some pans.

This was begining to get even more ridiculous, and Vegito was very confused by all of this... mostly why the ponies were scared. "Don't you remember we went into the Everfree Forest, so why are you suddenly scared of one creature from it?" It was a good point but the ponies still feared her.

"The Everfree Forest just ain't natural. The plants grow..."

"Animals care for themselves..."

"And the clouds move..."

"All on their own!" AppleJack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash said in unison which made Rarity faint again.

Both Twilight and Vegito just glared at them, they then turned towards Pinkie Pie. "And that wicked enchantress Zecora lives there doing her evil... stuff! She's so evil I even wrote a song about her!"

"Not another song." Vegito grunted.

"She's an evil enchantress she does evil dances, and if you look deep in her eyes she'll put you in trances. Then what will she do? She'll mix up an evil brew, then she'll gobble you up In a big tasty stew. Soooo... Watch out! That was quite the song and even Twilight admited that it was catchy. "It's a work in progress."

"This is all just a lot of gossip and rumors. Now tell me; what exactly have you actually seen Zecora do?"

They all thought for a moment. "Well... Once a month, she comes into Ponyville."

"Oooooh."

"Then, she lurks by the stores." Rarity explained.

"I think I wet myself from fear." Vegito joked as he tried to hold back laughter.

"And then, she digs at the ground."

Apple Bloom walked over to Twilight, she didn't seem to be scared by Zecora at all. "Good gracious! Okay, I'm sorry. But how is any of this bad? Maybe she comes to town to visit?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah! Maybe she's just tryin' to be neighborly."

"Perhaps she just wants to do some shopping?" Vegito added and Apple Bloom agreed.

"Yeah! Everypony likes to shop. You know what I think?" Unfortunately for Apple Bloom her sister wouldn't listen.

"Apple Bloom! Hush and let the big ponies talk."

She muttered that she was big pony while the others kept talking. "W-what about digging at the ground? You've got to admit that's weird." Rainbow Dash said.

"What if she's digging for innocent creatures?" In the background you could hear Pinkie Pie singing the song again.

"I am sure there is an explanation for everything Zecora does. And if anypony here were actually brave enough to approach her, she would find out the truth." There were actually two, and I'll bet you know who they are.

"Well, I'm brave enough; I'm gonna find out myself." Apple Bloom snuck out the door while Vegito prepared to use Instant Transmission. She snuck around Ponyville and noticed Zecora was leaving, so she decided to follow her.

"Vegito you can't go!" Rainbow Dash pleaded as he pushed her away.

"You all are nothing but cowards, I'm going to prove that she is no threat."

Now everypony except Twilight was trying to stop him. "What if... she puts a c-curse on you... or worse?" Fluttershy stammered which made Vegito smirk.

"I've dealt with curses and other types of dark magic before, but that won't stop me from going... even if she's as evil as you say I'm far more powerful than she is."

"I think Vegito is right, we should go and see what she wants." Twilight said as Vegito nodded.

Right as he was about to go AppleJack realized something. "Hey! Where's Apple Bloom?" They looked around and Fluttershy noticed that the door was open. "

"She went outside!"

"And Zecora's still out there."

"The kid's braver than I thought." Vegito noted, but the others didn't seem to have much confidence in her.

"That silly lil' filly! I told her to stay put!" The seven of them ran off but Twilight lagged behind.

"Spike, you stay here in case Apple Bloom comes back." He saluted and with that she rejoined her friends on the quest to find Apple Bloom.

Zecora was just now entering the Everfree Forest and Apple Bloom wasn't too far behind. She gulped but then found her courage and trotted on in, she was following closely behind the zebra but then AppleJack and the others caught up to her. "You get back here right now!" AppleJack commanded.

"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" Zecora said as she started backing away from them.

AppleJack got under Apple Bloom and put her on top of her back. "Y-you keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to yourself, ya hear?" Everypony except Twilight, Vegito and Apple Bloom started shouting at the zebra which made the three of them sigh.

"Beware! Beware!"

"Yeah, back at ya, Zecora! You and your lame curse are the ones who better beware!" Rainbow Dash shouted which made Vegito face palm.

"And you! Why couldn't you just listen to yer big sister?"

"Hey you should be proud of her, she was the only one brave enough to go after her... except for me of course." Vegito stated as AppleJack just glared at him.

"Who knows what kind of nasty curse Zecora could have just put on you?" Pinkie Pie then started singing the song again, but it was an abridged version of it.

"You guys, there's no such thing as curses!" Twilight shouted.

Rainbow Dash then flew towards Twilight. "Well, that's interesting to hear coming from Miss Magic Pants herself."

"My magic, real magic, comes from within. It's a skill you're born with. Curses are artificial, fake magic. It's conjured with potions and incantations; all smoke and mirrors meant to scare. But curses have no real power, they're just an old pony tale." Everypony started walking away while she was talking.

"Just you wait, Twilight. You're gonna learn that some pony tales really are true."

The next morning both Vegito and Rainbow Dash woke up around the same time, but something wasn't exactly right with the two of them. Rainbow Dash sat up and was going to fly and stretch her wings, but instead she ended up crashing into a wall. She tried again but only ended up crashing into yet another wall, Vegito sat up and started laughing at her. "What's the matter with you, normally you can fly fine no matter how tired you are." She turned to him and now she was laughing her head off.

"And what is so funny?!"

"You might want to look in a mirror." He flew out of her house and searched around Ponyville for a mirror, Rainbow Dash was trying her best to follow him. Luckily for him, some mare was selling mirrors out of a cart. The lady looked at him strangely and he knew something was different, he was looking up at her instead of down. When he looked in a big mirror Vegito noticed that he was a child, he had somehow been turned into a child.

"How did I become a child again?!" Behind him Rainbow Dash was laughing at him, he turned around to face her. She kept on laughing as Vegito got smirk on his face. "At least I can still fly." He rose up into the air and started flying around in circles, much to Rainbow's anger. The young saiyan then started powering up, at least he still retained his powers. "Maybe Zecora really did curse us?"

"I think we should go see Twilight, she must have an answer." Rainbow Dash said.

Vegito nodded as they both started flying to Twilight's house, one was having more difficulty than the other. "Need some help?" He smirked as she tried her best to fly straight, after a about a minute of 'flying' they finally reached tht house of Twilight Sparkle.

Rainbow Dash flew into the window. "Ow! Oh! She's trying to say-ow!- Zecora -oh!- she slapped us all with a-ow- curse!" She tried to go through the window but ended up breaking down her door, and then she flew straight into a bookcase.

"I'm afraid I have to agree." Rarity was now very hairy, Twilight's horn was floppy and Pinkie Pie's tongue was out of her mouth(I'm not sure how you would exactly describe it).

Vegito walked into the new hole in the house and everypony gasped at the sight. "So, you still think curses are nonsense Twilight?" Spike was trying his best not to laugh, while Fluttershy ran up to him.

"Aw, he's adorable." Fluttershy said in the deepest voice they ever heard, she quickly covered her mouth afterwards. This time Spike was unable to hold back his laughter.

"I hate to say I told ya so, Twilight, but I told ya so! It's a curse, I tells ya!" AppleJack had shrunk down to the size of an ant, so she had to have Apple Bloom carry her on her back.

"This is hilarious! Look at all of you! We got: Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Teeny, Flutterguy, and... uh... I got nothin'... Twilight Sparkle. I mean seriously, I can't even work with that... and uh, I'll have to think of one for Vegito."

"This is no joke, Spike. Now start looking for more books so I can find a cure!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Why don't we go see Zecora, she might have a cure." Vegito suggested.

"It's not a curse!"

"I agree with Vegito! We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!"

Twilight was now getting even more frustrated. "It's not a hex either!" Now everypony was shouting at each other, Apple Bloom however was feeling guilty about this.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't followed Zecora in the first place, none of this would have happened. I just gotta fix this."

"Now where does she think she's goin' this time?" AppleJack hoped into Apple Bloom's tail as she started walking out the door and towards Zecora's.

"I don't care what you say, Twilight. It's time to pony up and confront Zecora. Come on, are you with me?"

"Ah am-pft!"

"And I as well."

The young saiyan smirked. "I'm game."

"Uh, I don't know. Seems awfully dangerous." Once again Spike was laughing.

"How about you, Applejack? Applejack?" They looked around but AppleJack was indeed gone.

"Pf-she's gone-pft!"

"She's with AppleBloom." They all turned towards him. "I can sense both of them together, they aren't too far from here."

"I bet they went after Zecora." Rainbow Dash concluded as she fell to the ground.

Now they were more determined to see Zecora. "Well we better go find them. Come on girls, let's go." Pinkie Pie got off of Rarity's hair and they went off... except for Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, a little help here?" Vegito flew over and helped her get back into the air, only for her to crash into something again.

"Hey Spike aren't you coming too?" Vegito asked.

"Nope! Uh... gotta stay her and look for a cure. Twilight Flopple!" He was more interested in coming up with nicknames for Twilight and Vegito.

Apple Bloom was running into the Everfree Forest, she was going to go find Zecora and fix the problem she created. "Stop right there! Turn around right now, missy!" AppleJack had been hiding inside of her hair the whole time.

"No."

"No?! You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister!" Apple Bloom tilted her head up and caught the falling AppleJack in her mouth, she then placed her on a nearby branch.

"Hehehe. Sorry, Applejack, but I'm the big sister now."

This got AppleJack angry. "Apple Bloom, you come back here right this instant! I'm gonna tell Big McIntosh on you! Aw, pony feathers."

The others were just now entering the Everfree Forest, Twilight was leading the charge and the others followed behind her. "C'mon we've got to get to Zecora's. Hurry!" Both Rarity and Rainbow Dash were having a hard time.

"Ooh... Ahaha. Easier said than done." She slipped on her own hair.

"Lets hope she doesn't get tangled up in her own hair." Vegito joked as they continued onward.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rainbow Dash was having even more trouble than Rarity was, she was crashing into a bunch of stuff.

Upon crashing into a tree she wound up 'finding' AppleJack in her mouth. "Rainbow! Thank Celestia! There's no time to lose! I need to get to Zecora's pronto! Giddyup pony!" She made makeshit reins and put them in Rainbow's mouth.

"Ex-CUSE me?"

She slapped her leg on Rainbow Dash's stomach. "YEEE-HAW! No, Rainbow Dash. Other way!"

The others had finally arrived at Zecora's house, which was a tree with a door in front. "Oh. I look horrible!"

"Plis place plooks horrible!" Pinkie Pie moved some of the hair out of Rarity's eyes so she could see.

"It's not that bad, at least compared to some of the places I've seen." Vegito noted as they walked up to her window.

A few seconds later Zecora walked into her house with a jar in her mouth, the ponies gasped at the sight of her. She poured the contents into a big cauldron and started talking in her native language... which made Pinkie Pie angry. "Sthe sthtole my sthong! Shthe shtole mm mm!"

"She stole your song?"

"Oh Pinkie. Doesn't sound anything like your song."

Pinkie Pie couldn't sing it so she slid up to Fluttershy, and gave her a puppy dog face. "She's an evil enchantress, and she does evil dances. And if you look deep in her eyes she will put you in trances,Then what would she do? She'll mix up an evil brew then she'll gobble you up, in a big tasty stew soooo... Watch out."

"You saw those terrible things. Now do you believe us Twilight?"

"Scary looking masks, confusing incantations, and a great big bubbling cauldron? Everything is pointing to Zecora being... bad. Or... what if Zecora is just making soup?" It seemed like it could have been a misunderstanding.

"Mmm! The perfect temperature for ponies, I presume. Now, where is that little Apple Bloom?" Or not.

"Sounds like she's making Apple Bloom soup." Vegito said which caused all the ponies to scream.

Just then AppleJack and Rainbow Dash came flying by. "I'm comin' for ya, Apple Bloom!" She flew straight into Zecora's and started bouncing around, they were destroying a good amount of her stuff so she yelled at them in her native language.

The others came charging in. "What have you done with Apple Bloom?" Twilight asked as Vegito moved to the front and powered up a little bit, just enough to scare Zecora. AppleJack lassoed Zecora's ear and started to wrestle it, meanwhile Rainbow Dash was still crashing into things.

"Ponies! What is this you..." Rainbow Dash knocked over the cauldron. "No! You know not what you do! You've gone and spilled my precious brew!"

"We're onto you Zecora. I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming!"

"You made me look ridiculous."

"You made me sound ridiculous!"

"You made me speak ridiculous!" Although it was hard to make out what she said.

"You ruined my horn!"

"You turned me into a child!"

"How dare you! You destroy my home, destroy my work. Then rudely accuse me of being a jerk?"

"You put this curse on us, now you're gonna uncurse us."

Zecora was very angry about all of this. "It is unwise to venture down this road. Your actions will make my anger explode!" Everypony took a step back, except for Vegito.

"You should be more worried about my anger Zecora, it is unwise to upset a saiyan... now where is Apple Bloom?!" His aura flared as Zecora just glared at him, after a couple of seconds Apple Bloom came into the house.

"Zecora! I think I found all the things ya asked for. What in Ponyville is goin' on here?" They looked over and noticed Apple Bloom, realizing that she was ok Vegito stopped powering up.

"Apple Bloom! You're okay!" AppleJack yelled.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Twilight rushed in front of Apple Bloom. "Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook you up into soup!" Both Apple Bloom and Zecora started to laugh.

"Oh Twilight. Did those silly fillies finally get in yer head? You know there's no such thing as a curse."

"You're just going to stand there and say this isn't a curse?" The young saiyan questioned.

"This isn't a curse." Apple Bloom walked over to Zecora.

"If you will remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact. [flashback: Beware, beware you pony folk. Those leaves of blue are not a joke.]" End flashback.

"It was a warnin'. About that blue plant. It's called Poison Joke."

"That plant is much like poison oak. But its results are like a joke."

AppleJack peered out of Zecora's hair and looked her in the eye. "What in the hay does that mean?"

"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh."

"...Will somepony please talk normal?" All of this rhyming seems to have taken a toll on AppleJack.

"I think what she's saying is that when we ran in to save Apple Bloom, we ran into the poison joke. All our problems are just little jokes that played on us." Twilight observed.

"LITTLE JOKES?! Very funny." I saw what she did there.

"But what about the cauldron?" Vegito questioned.

"And the chanting?"

"And the creepy decor?"

"Treasures of the native land where I am from. This one speaks 'hello', and this 'welcome'." It didn't seem very welcoming to Rarity at all. "The words I chanted were from olden times. Something you call a nursery rhyme."

"But the cauldron... The Apple Bloom soup?"

"Looky here Twilight. That pot of water wasn't for me, it was for all these herbal ingredients. The cure for poison joke is a simple old-natural remedy. You just gotta take a bubble bath!" Apple Bloom explained as she held up AppleJack.

Things were starting to make sense now but Twilight still had a question or two. "But I tried to find a cure in all my books and couldn't find anything. What book has this natural remedy?"

Zecora closed the book and revealed the cover of it to Twilight. "Here is the book, you see? Sad that you lack it in your library." Zecora spoke.

"Actually, I do have this book, but I didn't look inside because the title was so... Weird. Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-alls That Are Simply Super. I...I... I'm so sorry, Zecora. I had the answer the whole time, if only I had bothered to look inside." Back in the library you could hear Spike yell CALLED IT... actually you can't but I think it would be funny if you could.

"Maybe next time you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book." That got a laugh out of Apple Bloom.

"So Zecora, are you going to make another batch?" The saiyan asked.

"Mix it up I certainly will. Yet I am missing an herb from Ponyville."

"But whenever Zecora comes to town, all the shops are mysteriously closed." Apple Bloom explained but luckily Twilight and her friends could help with that.

All eight of them walked into Ponyville and much like before everypony ran for it, they all assumed that Zecora cursed them. Twilight walked up to the flower shop and knocked on the door. "Daisy, we need to talk."

They were now sitting inside a giant bucket. "Dear Princess Celestia, My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they are inside. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; it's the "contents" of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle"

"Ah it feels good to be an adult again." Vegito said as stretched his arms and legs inside the tub.

Everyone was relaxing but somepony seemed to be missing. "Applejack! Hey, where's Applejack?!" They all looked around panicked.

"I'm right here, little sis. I ain't tiny no more!" She was sitting in a smaller bucket next to the bigger one.

"Oh! I have never felt so lovely in all my life!"

Pinkie Pie was probably the most excited out of all of them. "Oh, my gosh! I never realized how horrible it is not to be able to talk. I mean, I love talking so much, and when I couldn't talk anymore, my tongue was all 'ehhhh'! It was the worst! Don't you agree, Fluttershy?" She replied in her normal voice and they all shared a big laugh.

* * *

There you have it, today we learned not to judge books by covers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was pretty fun to write, I also hope you liked Vegito as a child. I know that I could have probably chosen anything to happen to Vegito but I went the GT route, it was the first thing I thought of... and besides who wouldn't want to see him so small. I'm not sure what episode will be next, but stay tuned for more. That's all for now, R and R and see you later.

FutureShock


End file.
